A Heart of Belonging
by It's Always Okay to Cry
Summary: A young kit is found on the border of RippleClan with no family to speak of. Who is she? Where did she come from? As she adjusts to life in SnowClan, the young kit can't help but feel as though she's missing something. She wants to belong in SnowClan as much as everyone else seems to, but doesn't know how. What's missing that everyone else seems to have? Rated T because warriors.
1. Allegiences

SnowClan

LEADER FIRESTAR – dark ginger tabby tom

DEPUTY SQUIRRELCLAW – dark brown tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT MINTHEART – greenish-grey she-cat

WARRIORS

FEATHERSTORM – brown and grey she-cat

RAVENWING – black tom APPRENTICE, STORMPAW

FRECKLESTORM – white and black mottled she-cat

FROGLEAP – grey tom

SAGEFLOWER – white she-cat APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW

BADGERHEART – black and white striped tom

SILVERCLOUD – silver she-cat

WINDBREEZE – pale grey tom APPRENTICE, TIMBERPAW

REDLEAF – dark ginger she-cat

LITTLEFUR – small pale brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES

FLOWERPAW – golden-brown tabby she-cat

STORMPAW – grey tabby tom

LEAFPAW – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

TIMBERPAW – brown tom

QUEENS

OAKLEAF – light brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Firestar's kits: Robinkit, light brown she-kit with ginger blotch on her chest, and Flamekit, ginger tabby tom)

BRIGHTSUN – golden-yellow tabby she-cat (Mother of Ravenwing's kits: Yellowkit, golden-yellow she-kit, and Crowkit, black tom)

ELDERS

SMOKETAIL – black tom with grey tail

BLACKCLOUD – black tabby she-cat (Ravenwing's mother)

SOOTSPOT – white tom with black spot on his chest

FLOWERFLAME – ginger she-cat

SunClan

LEADER GREYSTAR – grey she-cat APPRENTICE, LIONPAW

DEPUTY ICESTREAM – white and silver she-cat

MEDICINE CAT HAWKSTRIKE – light brown tom APPRENTICE, APPLEPAW

WARRIORS

STORMFEATHER – grey and brown tom

BLUECLOUD – blue-grey and white she-cat

YELLOWTHROAT – white tom white golden-yellow chest and underbelly

RAVENFROST – black tabby she-cat APPRENTICE, TROUTPAW

THORNSTRIPE – golden-brown and light brown tabby tom

FLOWERFALL – light brown tabby she-cat

BRACKENFROST – golden-brown and pale golden yellow tom

IVYFLOWER – silver she-cat

TIMBERLEAF – brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, FALLOWPAW

MISTYWING – misty-grey she-cat

APPRENTICES

LIONPAW – ginger tom

APPLEPAW – cream she-cat

TROUTPAW – silver and black tabby tom

FALLOWPAW – pale ginger and dark ginger mottled she-cat

QUEENS

LEAFFRECKLE – tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of Yellowthroat's kit: Blizzardkit, tortoiseshell and white she-kit)

SNOWCLOUD – white and grey she-cat (Mother of Timberleaf's kit: Wolfkit, white, brown, and grey mottled tom)

ELDERS

RUSSETFROST – dark ginger she-cat with ginger blotches

GREYFOG – grey and pale grey tom

WOLFCLAW – white, brown, and grey mottled she-cat

MUDSTRIPE – brown tabby tom

MoonClan

LEADER SCORCHSTAR – brown and ginger tom

DEPUTY SILVERSTRIPE – silver tabby she-cat APPRENTICE, SQUIRRELPAW

MEDICINE CAT SAGESPOTS – tortoiseshell and white she-cat APPRENTICE, GOOSEPAW

WARRIORS

SUNFLOWER – pale golden-yellow she-cat

RAINCLAW – grey tom

SNOWFROST – white she-cat APPRENTICE, FUZZYPAW

MUDLEG – white tom with brown legs and underbelly

APPLEHEART – cream she-cat

GREYCLOUD – grey tom APPRENTICE, DUCKPAW

ROBINFLIGHT – brown and ginger she-cat

BLUEFALCON – blue-grey tom

SWANWING – white she-cat with black muzzle

HAWKFANG – brown tom

APPRENTICES

SQUIRRELPAW – dark brown tabby she-cat with bushy tail

GOOSEPAW – pale grey tom with darker grey flecks

FUZZYPAW – long-furred black she-cat

DUCKPAW – light brown tabby tom

QUEENS

NEWTSTRIPE – pale brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Bluefalcon's kits: Deerkit, pale brown she-kit, and Petalkit, blue-grey she-kit)

WHITECLOUD – white she-cat (Mother of Greycloud's kit: Cloudkit, white and grey mottled she-kit)

ELDERS

BLACKCLOUD – black and white tom

SNOWSPECKLE – white and light brown tabby she-cat

OWLFEATHER – pale brown mottled tom

FLOWERCLAW – golden-brown she-cat

IceClan

LEADER BLUESTAR – blue-grey she-cat

DEPUTY PIGEONWING – grey tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT OWLFANG – light brown tom APPRENTICE, LARKPAW

WARRIORS

TIGERFLAME – dark ginger and brown tabby tom

DAWNRISE – golden-yellow tabby she-cat APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW

LEAFSPECKLE – light brown tabby she-cat

AMBERFLOWER – dark ginger she-cat with brown legs and ears

BRANCHCLAW – brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, FINCHPAW

SPOTTEDOWL – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

OWLWING – light brown mottled tom

MISTYFOG – silver she-cat APPRENTICE, MUDPAW

QUAILTALON – dark ginger tabby tom

STARLINGCLAW – white and brown tom

APPRENTICES

LARKPAW – dark cream she-cat

SPARROWPAW – brown tom with white chest and underbelly

FINCHPAW – ginger tom

MUDPAW – black she-cat with brown legs and underbelly

QUEENS

CLOUDWHISKER – grey tabby she-cat (Mother of Owlwing's kit: Rainkit, grey tom)

THRUSHFUR – brown she-cat (Mother of Branchclaw's kits: Tigerkit, dark brown tabby she-cat, and Bramblekit, brown tom)

ELDERS

REDSTEP – white she-cat with dark ginger paws

NUTSTRIPE – brown tabby tom

QUAILCLAW – ginger tabby she-cat

SWIFTRUNNER – black and white tom

RippleClan

LEADER THRUSHSTAR – pale grey and pale ginger tom

DEPUTY OWLWHISKER – grey tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT OTTERTAIL – light brown she-cat with brown tail APPRENTICE, TURTLEPAW

WARRIORS

FIRETHORN – dark ginger and golden-brown she-cat

RAVENFEATHER – brown and black mottled tom

RUSSETBIRD – dark ginger she-cat

PATCHFUR – black and white tom APPRENTICE, BOULDERPAW

SNOWFRECKLE – white and grey mottled she-cat

SCORCHFROST – pale ginger tabby tom

ICEFLOWER – white she-cat APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW

TIGERFEATHER – brown mottled tom

MOONWING – silver she-cat APPRENTICE, CEDARPAW

FISHHEART – light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES

TURTLEPAW – brown and light brown she-cat

BOULDERPAW – grey tom

HOLLYPAW – pale ginger she-cat with dark ginger blotches

CEDARPAW – dark brown tabby tom

QUEENS

MEADOWLARK – black and white she-cat (Mother of Ravenfeather's kit: Starkit, black and white kit)

SPARROWTALON – golden-brown and brown she-cat (Mother of Patchfur's kits: Snowkit, white tom, and Reedkit, golden-brown tom)

ELDERS

MOUSEFROST – pale brown tom with paler brown blotches

BERRYTAIL – cream she-cat

BADGERPELT – black and white striped tom

MORNINGDOVE – pale grey she-cat


	2. Chapter One

**Alright! So, to be honest, I'm a little nervous putting this here, as it's technically the first Warriors book I've put here, despite my penname being Warriors related. I should be uploading every week, but I make no promises that my writing will be that fast. I have about seven chapters ready, including this one, and I will be working on it as I can, but, again, I make no promises.**

 **Either way, I hope you guys like this, and feel free to review!**

The ginger and white kit shivered. She had never been so cold in her life, although that wasn't saying much because she hadn't been alive for very long. Her eyes weren't open yet, so she couldn't tell what was around her except that it was cold and fluffy. What was going to happen to her? Was anyone going to find her?

Noises began in the distance, growing rapidly closer. The kit was relieved to hear it was the voices of two cats.

"You're so slow, Featherstorm," a tom taunted. "Come on! We need to get this patrol done."

"Squirrelclaw said to be wary of enemy warriors," a she-cat returned. "I'm doing just that."

The tom laughed. "You sound like an apprentice out of the cave for the first day! Besides, Squirrelclaw says that every time. It's her job to worry about the other Clans, she is the deputy, after all."

If she called out, maybe the others would hear her. She let out a little mew.

"Yeah, yeah," Featherstorm muttered. "Hey, did you hear that, Badgerheart?"

"Hear what?" Badgerheart asked, instantly alert.

"There!" Featherstorm exclaimed. "It's a kit!"

The kit was again relieved. Two cats had found her! Now everything would be okay.

"Where did she come from?" Badgerheart wondered as he and his friend hurried toward the kit.

"Who cares? We need to bring her to Firestar. He'll know what to do." Featherstorm sounded very confident that this Firestar would do so.

The kit felt herself being picked up by her scruff and carried a long distance until she felt suddenly warmer as the wind cut off. She could hear the voices of many abruptly stop as Featherstorm's and Badgerheart's paw steps echoed in the large space.

A deep voice rang around the room. "Is that a kit, Featherstorm? Why do you have it?"

The kit found herself being placed on a stone floor.

"We found her on RippleClan's border, Firestar," Featherstorm repeated. "There were no other cat scents around her, although the snow might have covered both tracks and scents."

The kit tugged on her eyelids, blinking her eyes open for the first time. A dark ginger tabby tom stood on the edge of a ledge several tail-lengths above her head.

He smiled at her. "Hello, young one. Do you have a name?"

The kit shook her head sadly.

"What are you going to do with her, Firestar? She could be a spy from IceClan." It was a big grey tom who spoke, peering suspiciously at the kit.

"She's only a kit, Frogleap!" snapped a beautiful light brown tabby queen, stepping up to the group. Her amber gaze softened as they rested on the ginger and white kit. She turned her head to look at Firestar, her eyes pleading, a small smile on her face.

Firestar chuckled and shook his head. "Would you like to take her in, Oakleaf?"

"Yes," Oakleaf accepted without hesitation. "I will."

"And her name?" Firestar pressed. "I think you should choose it."

"Blazekit," Oakleaf decided. "Her name is Blazekit." She rested her tail on Blazekit's back. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's meet your new denmates."

The ginger and white kit followed Oakleaf around a pool of water to the back of the cave. There was an alcove around which were brambles to protect what was inside. Blazekit came after Oakleaf into the alcove and was hit with a pleasant heat. The light was dim, and at first, Blazekit couldn't see anything, but then her eyes adjusted. The den was small, but not tiny, with two nests, one of which was occupied by a queen and two kits older than Blazekit by a couple moons. But before all that, both the kit and Oakleaf were nearly run over by two other kits close to Blazekit's age.

One was a light brown like her mother but had a large ginger splash on her chest. The other was a ginger tabby tom-kit who looked a lot like Firestar. Blazekit wondered if he was their father.

"There you are, Mama!" the ginger tabby almost shouted. "We were wondering where you went! We're hungry!"

"I know, Flamekit," Oakleaf murmured. She gave the golden tabby queen an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Bightsun. Did they wake you up?"

Brightsun smiled warmly. "Yes, but it's alright. Kits will be kits after all."

"Mama, who is she?" It took Blazekit a second to realize the she-kit was talking about her.

Oakleaf brought Blazekit forward with her tail. "This is Blazekit. She was found on the border and will be your new denmate."

The she-kit grinned. "Great! I've always wanted a sister! I'm Robinkit, and this is Flamekit."

Blazekit smiled shyly. "Hi," she mewed softly.

"Can Robinkit and I go play in the outer cave, Mama?" Flamekit inquired. "Then Blazekit could get some sleep."

"Aren't you hungry?" Oakleaf looked slightly concerned yet pleased her kits would be so selfless."

Robinkit and Flamekit exchanged a glance. "We can wait," Flamekit told her.

"Alright." Oakleaf turned her gaze once again to Blazekit. "Are you tired, young one?" Blazekit nodded. "Then sleep next to me."

Blazekit snuggled next to the tabby queen and went straight to sleep. As she slept, voices spoke in her dreams, and though she couldn't see them, she knew the voices belonged to her parents.

"What do you mean, she's mine?" Blazekit's father demanded.

"This is your kit," her mother snapped in return. "What else do you want me to say?"

"What are you bringing her to me for?"

"You're taking her."

"I can't do that! I have a mate and kits!"

"You should have thought that before continuing to see me," her mother growled. "Now, are you going to take the brat, or not?"

"You don't want her?" The tom was surprised. "But she's your kit too! She'll die without her mother!"

"That's too bad for her, then." The she-cat's voice was getting quieter as she walked away. "She's now your problem."

"Oh, StarClan, what do I do?" the tom fretted. "I can't take her back to my Clan! I know, I'll leave her on the border of SnowClan! It's nearly sunhigh, and there's bound to be a patrol soon." He seemed to hesitate. "Oh, little one," he murmured sadly. "I'm so sorry. You're just an innocent kit; you don't deserve this, but this is how it must be. May StarClan protect you, daughter."

Something nudged Blazekit awake. She opened her eyes to see Oakleaf looking down at her. "Come, Blazekit," she mewed. "Firestar has called a meeting and he wants you to be there."

Blazekit followed behind Oakleaf, wondering what was happening. The cats – already gathered under the ledge Firestar stood on – smiled and separated so Oakleaf and Blazekit could pass through.

"Welcome, SnowClan, I have an announcement to make," Firestar began. "As you may know by now, this young she-kit was found by the sunhigh patrol today. I have decided to personally adopt her as my own daughter."

There then came calls of both happiness and protest.

"But, Firestar," a tom protested. "What if she's from a rival Clan, or even a kit of a passing rogue, loner, or kittypet?"

"You have a right to be worried, Littlefur, but she was abandoned. No Clan cat in their right mind would give up a kit, and few rogues or loners have been seen in our territory, much less a kittypet. She is here to stay," Firestar finalized. "I will tell the other Clans at the Gathering tonight that Oakleaf had three kits instead of two." Firestar peered down at his adoptive kit. "Welcome to SnowClan, daughter."

The Clan, accepting Blazekit at last, cheered so ripples appeared in the pool behind them.

That night, a mysterious tom sighed in relief at hearing Firestar's words about the kits, knowing full-well Oakleaf had only had two.

 **I forgot to say this up there, and it didn't really fit anyway, but the cover is actually mine. I drew it, and I'm very proud of it. Yay me!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello, everyone! Alright, so I was thinking of uploading every Saturday, what do you think? I was going to upload tomorrow, then realized that I'm busy. Now, the dates might slow down when I finish uploading all that I have now, as I don't write very fast, but I will try to make sure I let you know when I've finished uploading all I already have written.**

 **You guys are awesome!**

"Do you think she's awake?"

"I don't know, ask her."

"Hey, Blazekit, you awake?"

"Don't get right up in her face, dummy! Imagine waking up to that!"

"I'd be terrified."

"Exactly, now move!" A nose nudged Blazekit's side. "Come on, Blazekit, wake up. We want to show you the cave."

Blazekit opened her eyes to see Robinkit staring down at her, with Flamekit a little further away. They smiled when they saw she was awake.

Blazekit glanced around. "Where's Oakleaf?"

"Probably in the outer cave with Brightsun," Robinkit replied.

"Probably to be rid of you pests for a while," snarled a she-kit deeper in the den. "Can't wait until I'm an apprentice and I can be with less annoying cats."

Blazekit turned to see who had spoken, spotting two kits standing from Brightsun's nest. The she-kit who was talking was a golden tabby like her mother, but unlike Brightsun, the kit had a disgusted expression on her face. Her brother was black, looking very appalled and sorry his sister had said such a thing.

The she-kit walked to the nursery entrance before turning back to her brother. "You coming, Crowkit?"

"You go on," Crowkit told her. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Suit yourself," the she-kit muttered before going into the outer cave.

"I'm sorry about Yellowkit," Crowkit murmured with an apologetic grin still on his face. "I don't think she knows when to stop."

Blazekit smiled at the older kit. "It's okay, Crowkit. She'll probably grow out of it eventually."

"I heard you were found on the border of RippleClan," he continued addressing Blazekit. "Do you remember anything of your parents?"

Blazekit shook her head. "No, I don't think so, anyway."

"I'm sorry about that, Blazekit," Crowkit sympathized. "But now you can make new memories."

Blazekit smiled. "Yeah."

"We should get in the outer cave," Robinkit mewed. "I want to see everything!"

"I can show you around if you like," Crowkit offered. "I know all about the cave and where everything is."

After glancing at Flamekit and Blazekit, Robinkit grinned the black tom-kit. "Sure! We would be very grateful for it."

Crowkit grinned in return. "Great! Just follow me."

The tom-kit led the way through the brambles to the outer cave. There weren't many cats milling about, and Blazekit wondered why.

"Where have all the cats gone?" she asked Crowkit.

"Most of the warriors and apprentices have either gone on patrol, or training, while the rest stay here to protect the cave."

The pool once again caught Blazekit's attention. "How is there a pool of water here?"

"The pool is made by an underground spring that feeds it water. The left-over water flows out of the cave and makes the rivers and streams that spread through the other Clans. So, they have us to thank us for a majority of their water." Crowkit puffed out his chest. "Someday, maybe I'll be the leader of this Clan, and I'll make sure the other Clans know we hold the way of their very existence in our claws."

"That would be unwise, Crowkit," spoke a muscular black tom as he went up to the kits. "Could bring unwanted war."

"Oh, yeah." Crowkit slumped a little as the realization kicked in. "I guess I'm not really cut out to be a good leader, am I, Ravenwing?"

Ravenwing cuffed Crowkit affectionately over the ears. "Only StarClan knows, son. Maybe you will be leader one day."

Crowkit puffed out his chest again. "I'll be Crowstar, leader of SnowClan!"

A deep chuckle rang across the cave. "Is that someone challenging me for the spot of leader?" Fierstar was making his way to the kits and warrior.

Crowkit ducked his head in embarrassment. "No, Firestar. I was just playing around."

Firestar smiled down at the tom-kit. "It's alright, young one. I knew you were playing. I just came over to check on my kits. What were you doing?"

"Crowkit is showing us around," Blazekit chirped.

"Where is Oakleaf?"

Blazekit shrugged. "She's probably somewhere with Brightsun. Can we get back to our adventure, now?"

"Of course you can," Firestar returned. "Take good care of them, Crowkit."

Crowkit straightened. "You can count on me, Firestar!"

For the next hour, Crowkit showed them around the cave. He showed them the carved-out hollows where the warriors slept, and explained they were everywhere so they could better protect the cave with bushes around the entrance for protection. Near the elders' den were the apprentices' quarters. They slept in a large dip in the stone, as though a great cat had scooped up a pawful and left the hole.

On the other side of the elders' den, however, was a very different cave. It was deeper, with a short tunnel leading to the large cave. Around the opening of the cave entrance were many red paw-markings, as though a cat had cut open their paw pad to make the print. What Blazekit could see of the den beyond the stacks of leaves and berries, and a few nests.

There was a raucous at the main cave's entrance as many blood-spattered cats stumbled into the cave. A head peeked out of the red-painted den, then poked back in before a golden-brown tabby she-cat burst out, followed by a much older grey she-cat. They carried leaves and cobwebs in their mouths as they rushed toward the injured cats. The tabby took one look at a dark tabby she-cat before dropping her load and running back the way she came.

"I'm going to get some comfrey for a splint for Squirrelclaw, Mintheart!" she called over her shoulder. "Excuse me, kits."

Crowkit looked at the tabby with pride in his amber eyes. "That's Flowerpaw," he mewed. "She's my older sister."

Blazekit watched Flowerpaw disappear into the mysterious den. "What is she training to be?"

"A medicine cat," Crowkit answered. "Flowerpaw's only an apprentice now, though. Mintheart is her mentor; she's the greenish-grey cat over there."

"What kind of den did Flowerpaw just run into?"

"That's the medicine den."

"Why does it have red paw-marks all over it?"

Crowkit shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Flowerpaw yourself."

Blazekit waited for Flowerpaw where she was, careful to be out of the way of the warriors and apprentices. She marvelled at how Flowerpaw and Mintheart remained calm around the excited and injured cats.

Firestar came out of his den and leaped up to stand on the ledge. "Tell me what happened, Squirrelclaw."

A dark tabby she-cat looked up at Firestar, careful not to move her broken leg. "We were ambushed by IceClan again," she mewed with shame in her voice. "It was a hard fight, and Timberpaw suffered grave injuries. Is he going to be okay, Mintheart?"

Blazekit caught sight of a brown tom lying on the ground with Brightsun and Mintheart hovering over him. Brightsun's green eyes were wide with fear, and Flowerpaw gently nudged her out of the way.

"We'll do our best, Squirrelclaw," Mintheart meowed without looking up. "Flowerpaw, could you help me move him?"

Flowerpaw nodded. She pressed her muzzle comfortingly against Brightsun's shoulder. "We're going to help him, Brightsun. I promise."

"Don't let my son die, Flowerpaw." Brightsun's voice was quivering with worry.

Ravenwing went over and curled his tail around his mate's shoulders. "Flowerpaw will make sure he doesn't, Brightsun," he murmured. He met Flowerpaw's eyes and gave her a nod.

Flowerpaw smiled and helped Mintheart carry Timberpaw to the medicine den. Ravenwing guided Brightsun to the cave opening, saying something about getting fresh air.

Once they were gone, Firestar turned back to Squirrelclaw. "What was it this time?"

Squirrelclaw knew what he meant and shook her head. "The same. IceClan stillwant revenge for Whitestar's death."

"But it was an accident!" Firestar protested. "Bluestar herself said so!"

"Maybe she did, but her deputy says otherwise. You must remember Pigeonwing."

Firestar scoffed. "Of course _he's_ the new deputy! IceClan have no idea what they were doing, putting that hot-head in charge." Firestar sighed. "I wish I could've known about the collapsing tunnels. Then maybe Whitestar would still be alive."

"I know you two were friends, Firestar, but you have to let this go. Whitestar hunts with StarClan now, and we have bigger things to worry about. I'm afraid this is going to be the beginning of a war between our Clans."

"How long have you been sitting there, kit?" Blazekit jumped. She had been so captivated by what they were saying, she hadn't noticed Flowerpaw approaching her. "Well?"

"A while," Blazekit confessed. "I was actually waiting for you. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh!" Flowerpaw looked surprised. "Well, ask away."

Blazekit glanced behind her to the medicine den. "You aren't busy?"

Flowerpaw shook her head and gave a soft chuckle. "Mintheart kicked me out. Apparently, caring for your brother and stressing about him is illegal in there. What's your question?"

"Why are there red paw-marks around the medicine den?"

Flowerpaw turned to gaze at the dozens of paw-marks on the stone wall. "Each paw represents a different medicine cat. When I become a full medicine cat, then my paw will be among them. It's in remembrance of the many who have saved just as many lives."

Blazekit smiled at Flowerpaw. "That's amazing." She looked behind her to see Robinkit and Flamekit beckoning to her. "I should go. Thanks for answering my question."

Flowerpaw smiled back. "You're welcome. Have fun with your littermates."

Blazekit ducked her head, then scampered off to join Flamekit and Robinkit.

As time went on, Blazekit and her new littermates began to forget Blazekit wasn't born in SnowClan, and the warriors themselves didn't mention it.

But Blazekit's real father didn't forget. In fact, as the moons passed, he kept watch at borders and Gatherings for the daughter he regretted giving away.


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello, everyone! So, yeah, I'm uploading early because I really like sharing my writing with you guys.**

 **I hope you like!**

Two full moons went by. All memory of being adopted had faded from Blazekit's mind, although something always tickled the back of her brain that she wasn't like any of them; that she was an outsider in her own home. That didn't deter Blazekit from playing with her brother and sister, however. Robinkit and Flamekit always knew the best games, and Blazekit was content with anything they came up with.

"Let all cats gather to hear my words!" Firestar called.

Blazekit, Robinkit, and Flamekit exchanged glances before gathering with the rest of the Clan before the Clanledge. Oakleaf sat down next to her kits a moment later. Crowkit and Yellowkit were at the front of the crowd, with Brightsun and Ravenwing beaming with pride. Even Timberpaw was able to limp into a position to see what was happening with his younger littermates.

"It is time for one of my favourite things as your leader," Firestar began. "Yellowkit and Crowkit have reached their sixth moon, and it is time they both became apprentices. Yellowkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Yellowpaw. Badgerheart, you are a worthy warrior to have a second apprentice, and I trust you will train Yellowpaw well."

Blazekit filled her lungs to cheer, but Oakleaf put a paw on hers. "Not yet," she meowed with a chuckle. Blazekit let out the air.

"Crowkit." Firestar's sudden voice made the black tom jump a little. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Crowpaw. Frogleap, you are a fine warrior, and I know you will train Crowpaw well."

"Now you can cheer," Oakleaf whispered.

Blazekit joined the rest of the Clan in cheering the apprentices' new names. "Yellowpaw, Crowpaw! Yellowpaw, Crowpaw!"

Blazekit watched the new apprentices join their mentors and leave through the main cave entrance.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Flamekit asked.

"We could play hide and seek!" Robinkit suggested.

Blazekit perked up. "Great! Not it!"

"Not it!" Robinkit and Flamekit echoed, with Flamekit a little behind.

"Aw," he muttered. "Alright. I'll count to thirty, you guys hide." He closed his eyes. "One… two…"

Blazekit dashed for the medicine den, hoping her friends would let her hide there. She poked her head inside to see Flowerpaw tending to Timberpaw. "Can I hide in here?" she inquired. "Robinkit, Flamekit and I are playing hide and seek."

Flowerpaw smiled warmly at her. "Sure you can. I would suggest the mosspile back there. I often hid in there when Leafpaw, Timberpaw, and I were kits. I know Mintheart won't mind."

"Thanks!" Blazekit raced to the pile of moss. Soon she was settled so only her face peeked out. "How are you feeling, Timberpaw?" she mewed quietly.

"Much better," the brown apprentice replied with a smile. "Mintheart says I might be able to go back to training tomorrow."

Blazekit grinned. "That's great!"

"You had better be quiet, Bazekit," Timberpaw warned. "Or you'll lose your game."

Blazekit did as he suggested and remained silent. She waited for what seemed like a long time before Flamekit and Robinkit found her. Robinkit was of course upset for not winning but praised her sister for her hiding spot. Having won, however, meant Blazekit would be the seeker for the next round.

Their game went on for a while until they grew bored of it and decided to wait for Crowpaw to return. When he did, they shared a meal together and talked for a while.

As they talked, Blazekit noticed movement at the entrance to the medicine den. Timberpaw was limping out, with his chin held high, and a proud gleam in his eye. Upon noticing him, SnowClan began to cheer his name.

Puzzled, Timberpaw glanced around until his eyes found a pale grey tom. "Windbreeze, what's going on?"

Windbreeze looked to Firestar on the Clanledge and gave him a nod.

"Timberpaw," Firestar mewed, "You risked your life when you fought with IceClan, and Windbreeze has told me you are ready to become a warrior."

"But I haven't learned everything!" Timberpaw protested.

"No cat can truly know what it means to be a warrior until they put their life on the line," Windbreeze told him. "You have done just that."

Timberpaw smiled and made his way to the Clanledge, ready to receive his warrior name. "I, Firestar, leader of SnowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a full warrior in his turn. Timberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Timberpaw took a deep breath and raised his chin to look Firestar in the eyes. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Firestar continued. "Timberpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Timberstrike. StarClan honours your bravery and your skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SnowClan."

The Clan burst out chanting Timberstrike's new name, with the loudest cheers from his family. Blazekit smiled as she joined in. She was happy for Timberstrike, and that he had received a name that reminded him how he got it.

Before long, Blazekit found herself yawning. Today had been an exciting one, and it was time to go to bed. Her littermates and Crowpaw seemed to know it too, wishing each other a goodnight before going to their separate dens.

Without Brightsun, Yellowpaw, or Crowpaw, the nursery felt much bigger, and she already missed the presence. An emptiness Blazekit had never noticed before began to surface and didn't go away the closer she got to becoming an apprentice.

She wasn't the only one. Her biological father had the same empty feeling. He knew his daughter was safe but was ashamed he had given her up. What kind of father leaves their kit to die? Especially one who already had a mate and kits? He was proud that his kits were apprentices now, and he would be proud of his other one when she became an apprentice.

 **Before everyone leaves, I would just like to say something. I don't appreciate all the negetive chatter I'm getting concerning my name and pelt colour choices. If you have something you think is wrong with my writing, please keep it to yourself unless it is helpful. I was severely hurt to be told the genetics of cats, and that the names didn't work. These cats are part of a fantasy series in which we have names like Bellaleaf, so I don't like that name chriticism. Also, I know full-well that some of these pelts are scientifically impossible. I made this book to have fun with my own love for warriors and see how far my imagination could stretch.**

 **Please, if you have anything against my names or pelts, keep it to yourself. You are not helping anyone by putting them down, especially when they spend hours doing the thing you are against.**

 **Thank you to those who didn't do that rout, and to those who did, I don't hate you, not in the least. I am simply hurt and angry you said those things. I am human and allowed to feel human emotions.**

 **Thanks to those who actually read this entire Authors Note.**

 **I'll see you all on Saturday,**

 **~Tigerflight**


	5. Chapter Four

**Helloooo everyone! Finally another chapter! Yay!**

 **I'm excited to know what you thought, so feel free to review. Okay, bye!**

Blazekit looked around the cave. So much had happened in only four moons. Featherstorm had moved into the nursery, expecting kits. The newly named Stormwolf and Leafspeckle had been prancing around for the past three moons, enjoying their new names. Crowpaw and Yellowpaw's apprenticeship was going well, and Yellowpaw seemed to be warming up to Blazekit and her littermates.

"Let all cats gather to hear my words!" Firestar called.

Blazekit joined Oakleaf and her littermates beneath the Clanledge, wondering what was happening.

"I am proud to say Blazekit, Robinkit, and Flamekit have reached their sixth moon, and it is time they become apprentices. Blazekit," Firestar mewed. "From this moment, you shall be known as Blazepaw. Littlefur, you are ready for another apprentice, and I trust you will train Blazepaw well."

Blazepaw glanced around for the small tabby tom and spotted him padding up to her. "Touch noses with me," he directed softly. Blazepaw did so.

The rest of the ceremony went without a hitch. Flamepaw went to Stormwolf, and Robinpaw to Redleaf. They joined Blazepaw and Littlefur on a tour of the territory. When they came to the border of RippleClan, they were met by a patrol.

"Greetings, Littlefur!" a black and white tom mewed. "All is well with SnowClan?"

Littlefur dipped his head. "It is, Patchfur. Thank you."

"I heard that your Clan took in an abandoned kit," Patchfur continued. "How is it?"

Littlefur smiled. "She is fine. This is Blazepaw, my apprentice."

Patchfur's golden eyes moved to the golden ones of Blazepaw. He smiled at her with such warmth that she was reminded of Firestar. "Blazepaw, huh? Well, congratulations on becoming an apprentice, young one. I should continue with my patrol. May StarClan be with you, Littlefur."

"And with you," LIttlefur returned.

"He seemed nice," Blazepaw commented as they walked away.

"He did," Robinpaw agreed. "But why did he look at you like that, Blazepaw? Had you seen him before today?"

Blazepaw shook her head. "I don't think so."

The patrol carried on in silence, except for Redleaf, Stormwolf, or LIttlefur pointing out a landmark. As they continued, they met another patrol, this one a lot more hostile. In fact, they seemed to be waiting for them.

Littlefur once again dipped his head in respect. "Hello, Pigeonwing. Were you waiting for us?"

The seething grey tabby tom glared at him. "About time you arrived," he growled. "We've been waiting for you to come and explain yourselves!"

"Oh? And what is that which we need to explain?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Pigeonwing was shaking in anger. "My warriors found prey on our side of the border, and it was covered in your scent!"

"Can you prove this?" Littlefur challenged. "Show me the remains."

Blazepaw was impressed with her mentor. He was facing a cat about to spring, and still hadn't lost his cool.

The warriors behind Pigeonwing shuffled uncomfortably. They didn't have anything.

Pigeonwing looked a little embarrassed. "We don't have it! We buried it so the stench of crow-food wouldn't scare away the prey."

"Come to us when you do have something, Pigeonwing, which I doubt you ever will." With that, Littlefur turned and led his patrol away, the new apprentices grinning as soon as their backs were turned.

"What's their problem?" Robinpaw muttered.

"Pigeonwing believes we are to blame for Whitestar's death," Stormwolf answered. "He seems to want our Clan to be punished somehow."

"But we didn't do anything!" Flamepaw protested. "Papa – I mean – Firestar tried to help Whitestar!"

"I guess Pigeonwing doesn't see it that way," Redleaf mewed. "He'll keep pushing his beliefs to war if he has to."

"And that's why we need strong apprentices like you three to help us out." Littlefur glanced back at his patrol. "Do you think you can do that?"

Blazepaw smiled at her mentor. "I sure can!"

"Me too!" Robinpaw exclaimed.

"Ditto!" Flamepaw chirped.

Littlefur chuckled. "Good. You three must be getting tired. When we get back to the cave you can pick out your share of prey. Your training starts tomorrow!"

By the time they reached the cave, Blazepaw's legs were sore, and her paws were numb from the cold snow. She and her siblings stumbled their way to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a few pieces before looking for a spot to eat. Crowpaw waved them over with his tail, and the littermates settled next to him and Yellowpaw by the apprentices' den.

"How was your tour of the territory?" Crowpaw asked.

"Awesome!" Robinpaw responded around a mouthful of mouse. She swallowed before continuing. "Our Clan is the best! Littlefur showed up Pigeonwing and a few of his goons while we were out!"

"What?" Yellowpaw leaned in, eager to hear the story. "What happened?"

Flamepaw was happy to oblige. "Well, we were minding our own business on our own side of the border of IceClan. Then, we met Pigeonwing and his patrol! He said that…"

Blazepaw was looking around the cave and zoned out of Flamepaw's story. Littlefur was reporting something to Firestar – probably the incident with Pigeonwing – and Brightsun, Oakleaf, and Featherstorm were sharing tongues beside the pool. A surge of pride filled Blazepaw's heart. Robinpaw was right; SnowClan really was the best Clan.

"How about you, Blazepaw?" Blazepaw's thoughts were sent flying at the sound of Crowpaw's voice.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was asking you three if you were ready to make your new nests now," Crowpaw repeated patiently.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm ready." Blazepaw stood with the others. "Where do we start?"

Crowpaw and Yellowpaw helped direct the littermates how to make the best nest in their shared hollow. Soon, all five friends were curled up together in the moss, and they fell asleep contentedly.

The owl twisted her brown speckled head this way and that, trying to pick apart the sounds around her. She hooted in surprise at the large male wolf that sat underneath her tree.

"I'm not good eating," she peeped.

"Relax," the wolf assured her in a deep voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what?" the owl inquired. "And how can you understand me? Now that I think about it, how can I understand you?"

"The Ancients told me I was born with a gift not many receive," the wolf replied. "I suppose you have it too."

"As do I," said a vixen as she also went up to the tree. "Jag." She nodded curtly to the wolf.

"Splash," Jag returned.

"You two know each other?" the owl asked.

"We bumped into each other a few times on the way here." Splash eyed Jag angrily. "You still owe me for that rabbit."

Jag rolled his eyes. "Sure I do."

"Well, I'm Jenna. Are you guys here for the same reason I am? The stars spoke to you?"

"Yes," Splash replied. "The Guardians told me to be at the oak tree on the mountain-top on the night of the half-moon. Said it was important."

Jag nodded. "The Ancients told me the same."

"The stars aligned on my Sight Day to tell me to come here as well," Jenna told them.

"'Sight Day'?" Jag repeated. "What's that?"

"It's when those training to be a Navigator get to choose their path through the stars," Jenna answered, beaming. "I never really felt like it was my path to remain where I was and was glad the stars agreed."

"I didn't like it in my Pack either," Jag said. "I was the runt in my litter and was always teased because of it. What about you, Splash?"

"I don't feel I belong in my Tribe," the vixen responded abruptly.

"That's it?" Jenna prompted.

"Yes, that's it!" Splash snapped. "This isn't an interrogation. Let's just be quiet and see what the Guardians have to say."

The threesome waited in silence for a long time as the moon rose, before hearing a voice that echoed around the mountain.

" _Wisdom, strength, cunning, and stealth_

 _They must gather to be of help_

 _For you know not where you belong_

 _And this weakness has made you strong_

 _Correct the wrong, and bring back hope_

 _Then you'll find you're finally home._ "

The voice was quiet for a long time before the trio dared to speak.

"What was that?" Splash wanted to know.

"A prophecy?" Jenna guessed.

"But what was it about?" Jag wondered.

"I think it was about us," Jenna responded. "Owls are known for being wise, wolves for strength, and foxes for cunning. We just have to figure out who the other animal is. What animal is known for stealth?"

It didn't take long for them all to come up with the same conclusion.

"A cat," they said in unison.


	6. Chapter Five

**Because I love you guys, here's a chapter for funzies. Just because I know it ends a little intensely and I wouldn't want to wait an entire week to see what happens. So! Here you go! I will upload on Saturday, don't worry, and pray to StarClan that I get enough chapters done for you guys so you won't have to wait.**

 **You're welcome!**

As the week went on, something nagged at the back of Blazepaw's mind. Something that warrior named Patchfur had said on her first day as an apprentice. But as soon as she thought she knew what it was, it went away like a piece of prey popping in and in and out of a hole.

"Blazepaw." Littlefur's voice shattered her thoughts. She looked up. "I need you to focus," he mewed fervently. "You will never become a warrior if you keep daydreaming. I should think you want something to brag about at the Gathering on the full moon."

Blazepaw hung her head. "You're right, Littlefur. I'm sorry." Blazepaw blinked and scolded herself. Littlefur was right; she would never become a warrior if she didn't pay attention.

"I want you to come at me," Littlefur instructed, "as though I were from a rival Clan. I'm going to show you how to do what we call the Snake Attack."

Blazepaw bunched her muscles and took a flying leap at the tabby tom. He easily stepped out of the way. Blazepaw slid into the slush behind him, and quickly turned around. Littlefur beckoned her with his tail, indicating he wanted her to try again. Since she thought he was going to do the same thing again, she didn't herself easily. She was surprised when Littlefur swiftly flipped onto his back. Blazepaw sailed over him, and as she did, Littlefur grazed his sheathed paws over her belly. Had his claws been out, she would've been badly wounded.

Blazepaw managed to stop herself on the opposite side of the clearing, panting to catch her breath. "How did you do that?"

Littlefur shook himself and smiled at her. "Moons and moons of practice. Why don't you try the flipping over bit first?"

Blazepaw nodded and began her attempts of the move. Littlefur watched and gave pointers as the afternoon wore on. By the time the sun began to set behind the mountain peaks, Blazepaw was exhausted. Both she and Littlefur were soaked from the melting snow, but happy the training had gone so well.

When Blazepaw returning to the cave with Littlefur, she picked a piece of prey for herself, and waited for the others by their shared den. The following week went that way as well. Wake up, training, eat, sleep. Until the day of the Gathering.

Blazepaw, Robinpaw, and Flamepaw could hardly contain themselves. Despite training earlier in the day, the practically bounced all the way to the Hollow of Peace, where the Gathering was held. They all gasped in awe at all the cats gathered around a large boulder called Great Rock.

"When there, you all may talk to any of the other apprentices," LIttlefur told them. "But do not share any of our secrets lest they tell their mentors. But keep an ear out for anything they let slip. It could prove useful."

All three littermates nodded enthusiastically and bounded down the crest of the hollow to join the cats below.

Blazepaw skidded to a jarring halt at the bottom, nearly running another cat over. "I am so sorry!"

The tom turned to reveal it was Patchfur, the RippleClan warrior she had met a half-moon ago. He smiled down at her, and Blazepaw was suddenly relieved it was him. "No need to be sorry, young one. I should have been looking where I was going myself. Is this your first Gathering?"

Blazepaw nodded. "It is. I'm excited!"

Patchfur chuckled. "I'm sure you are. If you'll excuse me, I should get back to my Clan. Have a good night, Blazepaw."

As the tom left, Blazepaw felt strangely lonely. There was something about him that she found so familiar, and desperately wanted.

"Blazepaw! There you are!" Blazepaw jumped and turned to see Robinpaw. "Flamepaw and I were going to talk to those apprentices over there." She pointed with her tail to somewhere behind her. "You want to come?"

"Sure." Blazepaw followed her siblings to a clear part of the hollow where a couple apprentices were sitting. They all turned as the littermates appeared. "Um, hi," Blazepaw mewed nervously.

"Hi!" a blue-grey she-cat greeted them with a smile. "Do you wanna join us? We weren't really talking about anything, so you didn't interrupt or anything."

A pale brown she-cat beside her ducked her head in embarrassment. "Do you have to do that every time, Petalpaw?" she moaned. "You draw so much attention to yourself."

"Aw, lighten up, Deerpaw," Petalpaw chided. "You'll dampen the mood."

Blazepaw could tell by Robinpaw's grin that she already liked Petalpaw.

"Anyway," Petalpaw mewed, "I'm Petalpaw, and this is my sister, Deerpaw. We're from MoonClan. Who're you guys?"

Robinpaw took it upon herself to introduce them and say which Clan they belonged to. Soon, all five were chatting like old friends. While Flamepaw was a little bummed at being the only tom in the group, Petalpaw assured him that two more toms would be joining shortly. They did only a few heartbeats later.

One tom was white, while the other was golden-brown, and they were obviously brothers. Blazepaw thought they looked so much like Patchfur that she wondered if they were his sons. The white one was introduced as Snowpaw, and the golden-brown one as Reedpaw of RippleClan just before a call rang across the hollow.

"Let the Gathering begin!"

The first cat to step up was a blue-grey she-cat Reedpaw said was Bluestar. "All is going well in IceClan," she began. "We have had two kits born to Thrushfur, and Sparrowpaw has gained the warrior name Sparrowfrost." There was slight cheering of Sparrowfrost's new name before Bluestar spoke again. "My Clan is strong and is excited newleaf is finally on the way. That is all." Bluestar sat down.

A grey tabby Blazepaw recognised as Pigeonwing jumped to his feet. "What do you mean 'that is all'? Have you forgotten of the crow-food we found inside our border, Bluestar?"

Bluestar stood again. "From what I remember, there was no proof of it even being there in the first place, Pigeonwing. Therefor, there was no need to mention it. Do not undermine me again."

Pigeonwing sat down again, visibly shaking. Blazepaw couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"My apologies, Firestar." Bluestar dipped her head to him.

"It's fine, Bluestar," Firestar replied. "Only warriors being brash." He glanced at the other three leaders. "If none of you mind, I would like to go next."

They didn't object, and Firestar stood to relay his news. He spoke about Blazepaw, Robinpaw, and Flamepaw becoming apprentices, and that he agreed with Bluestar with the upcoming newleaf.

The other three leaders shared things of similar nature. Saying their Clans were strong, and eager for newleaf. It was certainly interesting to see so many cats in one place, but Blazepaw didn't understand what was so exciting about the Gathering. It was simply a place for the Clans to get together and boast about how great they were.

When it was over, SnowClan made their way back home, and the apprentices stumbled their way to their nests. Crowpaw and Yellowpaw knew what it was like to get back after a Gathering, so they didn't bother the littermates for details. Blazepaw, exhausted as she was, fell asleep almost immediately.

The tabby tom lashed his tail as he paced around. "I can't believe she would do that to me! In front of all the Clans too!"

"Perhaps it's time a different leader was in her place?" a cat in the shadows suggested.

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped. "I have to find some way to get rid of her."

"Why not do it yourself?"

"It couldn't be that simple, could it?"

A grin spread across the face of the shadowed cats. "Sometimes, things really are that simple." When the tabby didn't respond, the mysterious cat leaned forward. "Either way, MoonClan stands with you. Do what you want with our alliance." He stood to leave. "I'll send Appleheart when you need to speak."

"Come the next full moon, I want you to rile up Bluestar," the tabby instructed. "Make whatever it is seem like a big deal. I'll stick up for her."

"You'll be the hero," the other cat surmised.

The tabby grinned. "Exactly. And after that, after all the planning has succeeded, then we'll attack."


	7. Chapter Six

**Alright! I'm back for another chapter. How are all you guys? You as excited as I am? Well, only one way to find out, I suppose.**

 **Let me know what you think of the cameo in this chapter!**

 **~Tiger**

"Hey, Blazepaw, you awake yet?"

Blazepaw groaned and opened her eyes to see her sister. "I am now. What is it?"

"Littlefur wants us to go hunting. Come on!"

Blazepaw stood up and shook out her fur. "What about Flamepaw?"

Robinpaw grinned. "Stormwolf wants him to take care of the elders today. It's just you and me."

"And Redleaf and Littlefur," Blazepaw pointed out.

Robinpaw rolled her amber eyes. "Way to be a party pooper. We'd better go, though. They're waiting for us."

Blazepaw nodded and dashed after her sister to the main cave entrance where their mentors stood. They mewed a greeting to one another before making their way out of the cave, and down a little path weaving around the mountain. There was a warm breeze blowing, and the sun was finally peeking out from behind the clouds. Blazepaw smiled. Newleaf really was here.

"Are we hunting anything specific today?" Blazepaw asked.

Redleaf nodded. "Ravenwing reported a family of mice living in the roots of the Great Pine yesterday. I thought we could catch them today."

A family? For some reason, the thought of harming young mice turned her stomach. "Couldn't we hunt something else?" she asked quietly. The patrol stopped and stared at her. "I – I mean, it seems a little cruel to kill such young mice, especially a whole family of them."

Littlefur looked a little confused as he gazed at his apprentice. "Prey is prey, Blazepaw."

Blazepaw's ears warmed in embarrassment. "I know. But I really don't see it that way." She felt more apprehensive with each heartbeat and she ducked her head so they couldn't see how shaken she was. "Sorry if I've caused you any trouble," she mumbled.

Littlefur's voice was soft with sympathy. "I understand. Why don't we go down near the waterfall and hunt voles then? I know they're Firestar's favourite."

Blazepaw perked up. "Okay." She managed a hesitant smile, meeting Littlefur's eyes.

The four cats turned around and made their way to the waterfall a little way away from the cave. There they caught voles and even a stray rabbit before carrying their load back home. No one mentioned Blazepaw's reluctance to hunt the mice. It didn't seem relevant.

"How was hunting?" Firestar asked, padding over.

"Great!" Blazepaw answered. "We caught voles!"

Firestar smiled. "That's my favourite."

Blazepaw beamed. "That's what Littlefur said."

"Redleaf also caught a rabbit," Robinpaw told her father. "It seems newleaf is here at last."

Firestar cuffed her affectionately over the ears with one paw. "Look at you talking like a senior warrior. You haven't even seen newleaf before!"

Robinpaw's eyes twinkled with amusement. "No, I haven't, but it's nice to go outside without freezing my paws off."

Blazepaw smiled as she watched the two interact. Feeling a bit like a third wheel, she discreetly ducked away and went to the medicine den.

Once there, she peeked her head through the opening. "Can I come in?"

Flowerpaw, who was arranging some leaves, looked up and smiled. "Sure! Mintheart went to look at how the herb growth is coming. Is something wrong?"

Blazepaw sat down out of Flowerpaw's way. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You usually only visit the medicine den when you're lonely." Flowerpaw faced her. "You can tell me, Blazepaw."

Blazepaw shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not sure what is wrong." Flowerpaw remained silent, waiting. Blazepaw sighed. "Me, Robinpaw, and our mentors went hunting earlier and Redleaf told us about a family of mice we were going to hunt." Blazepaw paused again, her gaze on the stone floor. "I couldn't do it. The thought of killing a family made me sick, and I'm still not sure why. I told the patrol, and Littlefur said we could hunt voles instead." Blazepaw finally met Flowerpaw's blue eyes. "That isn't weird, is it?"

Flowerpaw shook her head. "Of course not. I'm sure several apprentices are hesitant to kill young prey as well. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Blazepaw shivered. "I don't know if I want to get used to hurting anything, prey or otherwise. Every life is worth it."

Flowerpaw tipped her head to the side. "You're right. You sure don't hear that very often. Hold onto that belief, Blazepaw. It will serve you well."

Blazepaw didn't quite understand Flowerpaw's seriousness of the matter. "Okay, thanks. Do you want any help in here?"

"I appreciate the offer, Blazepaw, but you're a warrior apprentice, not a medicine cat apprentice. You should get something to eat before seeing what Littlefur wants you to do next."

Blazepaw was a little hurt at her friend's curtness, but she was right. The medicine den was no place for a warrior. She dipped her head in a quick goodbye before making her way to the fresh-kill pile as Flowerpaw has suggested.

Badgerheart came streaking across the cave to the medicine den, and Blazepaw had to leap away so as not to be run into. Badgerheart ignored her, rushing into the cave to her left.

"Flowerpaw!" he gasped. "You have to come quickly. It's Featherstorm's kits; they're coming."

"But I've never delivered kits by myself!" Flowerpaw sounded panicked. "I suppose Featherstorm couldn't wait till Mintheart gets back?"

"No." Badgerheart's tone was to the point. "She needs your help now."

Flowerpaw took a breath. "Okay. Just give me some time to gather herbs. You can make yourself useful and get a stout stick for Featherstorm to bite on. Is someoem with her now?"

"Yes, Oakleaf."

"Good. Then she'll be fine for a few minutes while I get ready."

Badgerheart came back out of the medicine den and went out of the main cave entrance. A few heartbeats later, Flowerpaw ran from her den and disappeared into the nursery with a bundle of leaves in her jaws.

Flamepaw, coming from the elders' den, padded up to Blazepaw. "What's happening?"

"Featherstorm is having her kits," Blazepaw told him.

Flamepaw looked a little confused. "They weren't here already?"

"I guess not."

Firestar walked up to them. "What are you talking about, kits?"

"Featherstorm is having her kits," Blazepaw repeated. "We were confused because we thought they were already here."

Firestar shook his head. "They haven't been born yet."

"And what does _that_ mean?" Flamepaw pressed.

Firestar looked like prey about to be caught with wide eyes and his mouth opening and closing without forming words. Luckily, Oakleaf arrived in time to rescue her mate.

"It means that it's getting late, and you and your sister should be getting to your nests. Where is Robinpaw?" Oakleaf glanced around. "Oh, there you are. Go to your beds, you three. There will be plenty of time to see the kits tomorrow."

They all wished their parets goodnight before doing as they asked. It took a while for Blazepaw to fall asleep, but she eventually did.

When she opened her eyes a few moments later, Blazepaw realized with shock that she wasn't in the cave anymore. She was in a clearing with a circle of trees around it, and the sound of a river in the near distance. Where was this? Was it StarClan?

The snap of a twig made Blazepaw whirl around. On the other edge of the clearing was beautiful, long-furred, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. But there was something off about her; she was so faded that Blazepaw could see right through her to the trees beyond.

The she-cat smiled. "Hello, young one. Welcome to StarClan."

Blazepaw's fur bristled. "This is StarClan? Am I dead?"

The she-cat chuckled. "No, you're still alive. I asked you to come here; though, it was called the Tribe of Endless Hunting when I was alive."

Blazepaw dipped her head to the side at the strange name. "Who are you?"

The strange she-cat's blue eyes stared right into Blazepaw's golden ones, seeming to pierce her very soul. "My name is Feathertail." She smiled again at Blazepaw's slightly perplexed expression. "I see you haven't heard of me? That's alright. I lived so long ago that only your elders' elders would remember the tales of me." Feathertail shook her head as though reprimanding herself. "But none of that matters now. I have brought you here to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Blazepaw repeated. "For me? I don't deserve such an honour."

"You do, even if you believe you do not," Feathertail told her. "There are few who value a life like you do, and StarClan would like to bestow you with this. But be forewarned." Feathertail's voice grew grave. "With this ability, you will never be the cat you once were. You will be able to understand all creatures, great and small, no matter the type. Do you wish to accept?"

Blazepaw was a little taken aback. "I get to choose?"

"Of course!" Feathertail returned. "StarClan would never force something this important on a living cat."

Blazepaw considered for a minute before facing Feathertail confidently. "I would be honoured to accept such a gift from StarClan, Feathertail."

Feathertail's smile returned. "Very well, as it is your wish."

Her eyes began to glow and she pressed her muzzle to the top of Blazepaw's head. "By all the powers StarClan has bestowed upon me, I give Blazepaw of SnowClan the ability to understand all language there is in the world. Let nothing stand in the way of her knowing the tongues of all."

Something flashed through Blazepaw, making her feel hot and cold all at the same time. She could see all the animals in her minds eye, most of which she had never seen or imagined. She was gasping for breath when she opened her eyes and found Feathertail staring at her.

" _Wisdom, strength, cunning, and stealth_

 _They must gather to be of help_

 _For you know not where you belong_

 _And this weakness has made you strong_

 _Correct the wrong, and bring back hope_

 _Then you'll find you're finally home_."

Blazepaw was hurtled from the dream, the prophecy still ringing in her ears. What did it mean? Was she a part of it? And if so, how would she help three others when she was only an apprentice?

"Hey, Blazepaw, you okay?" Blazepaw turned to see Crowpaw blinking his eyes open.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied. "It was only a dream. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," he added at Blazepaw's dismayed expression. "I should get up anyway. Frogleap wanted me for an early hunting patrol this morning. Do you want to share something with me?"

Blazepaw nodded. "Sure."

She followed her friend through the main cave to the fresh-kill pile. They shared a shrew and were cleaning up when Flowerpaw popped her head out of the nursery.

She smiled at the black and white striped tom. "You can come in now, Badgerheart. You're the father of two toms and a she-kit."

Pure happiness flared up in Badgerheart's eyes as he made his way around Flowerpaw and into the nursery. Flowerpaw looked completely exhausted, having stayed up all night. She smiled and nodded at the cats around her until Mintheart came to a stop in front of her apprentice.

Flowerpaw seemed surprised to see her. "Mintheart! When did you get back? If I had known you were in the cave, I would've let you take over Featherstorm's kitting."

"And let you miss a chance to prove how good a medicine cat you are?" Mintheart countered. "I would have let you handle it on your own either way. I'm proud how calmly you handled everything, Flowerpaw. I don't think I could've done better. Come the next half-moon, I'm going to give you your full medicine cat name."

Shock and joy fought for control over Flowerpaw's features. "Thank you, Mintheart! I won't let you down."

Mintheart smiled. "You couldn't if you tried."

Blazepaw's heart soared with pride for her friend.

The rest of the day passed without anything significant happening. It was Blazepaw's turn to take care of the elders, which the apprentice didn't find as grating as everyone made it seem. Her mind kept wandering to her dream. Did Blazepaw really have the ability to understand every animal as Feathertail said she would? Blazepaw guessed she would have to wait to find out.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Well, here I am again. Posting and it's not a Saturday. Okay, so I have finished chapter ten in my notebook, and school sucks, so I don't know when I will be writing again. Hopefully as soon as I can. So! I am still uploading on Saturday, don't worry, but when I finish with the chapters, they will come much slower. And while I wish I just had my book done so I could put it on here lickety-split, again, school sucks, and that can't happen right now. I will be writing when I can, however, and get that next chapter on my computer.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading all that, those who did, and thank you to all the people who are still reading this. I love you guys, and you truly make putting this book on here worth it. Also, thanks to Fadingspirit, you'll get another book once this one is done. It's in the same universe, just not with the same cats. I'm rewriting it so it will be WAAAY better.**

 **Okay, I'm going for real now. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Watch out, Owlkit! I'm coming to sting you!" exclaimed a black striped brown she-kit as she hurtled toward her grey brother.

"Beekit!" Featherstorm chided. "Be careful!"

Beekit ignored her mother, leaping onto Owlkit with a shrill battlecry. She didn't see her other brother, the brown and white Mudkit, creeping up to her from behind. By the time she did, it was too late, and Beekit was being squished to the ground by her brothers.

"Hey, no fair!" she complained. "Owlkit, Mudkit, get offa me!"

Featherstorm shook her head at her kits' antic while Blazepaw grinned from afar. It had been only a quarter moon since they'd been born, and they were already full of mischief.

A fox had been sighted near the cave, and so the newer apprentices hadn't been allowed to leave for fear of their safety. Because of that, Blazepaw still didn't know if she was able to understand different animals. Hopefully the fox would move on soon.

One morning, a few days later, the tenth of being stuck in the cave, Squirrelclaw and her patrol came marching into the cave. But they weren't alone; they had a strange tom with them. One of the cats from the patrol went to get Firestar, who came out of his den a few heartbeats later.

"What is it?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

The strange dark ginger and brown tabby tom dipped his head respectfully to Firestar. "Greetings, Firestar. I am Tigerflame, new deputy of IceClan."

"New deputy?" Firestar repeated. By now most of the Clan had stopped what they were doing to listen. "What happened to Pigeonwing? And why are you coming here instead of waiting for the Gathering?"

"Pigeonwing is a traitor," Tigerflame growled. "He tried to murder Bluestar a few days ago. He failed, and Bluestar exiled him. IceClan was ordered to kill on sight, and we have kept watch for him, but he's seemed to have disappeared. We don't know where he is, but we thought we should warn you, just in case."

"I see," Firestar murmured. "Thank you for telling us, Tigerflame. I hope StarClan gives you wisdom for your deputyship. May StarClan light your path."

Tigerflame dipped his head to Firestar again. "Thank you, Firestar. If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my escort, who were left on the IceClan border, and I would rather not go alone; could some of your warriors assure my safety?"

Firestar nodded once. "Of course. Ravenwing, you, Badgerheart, and Oakleaf can be his escort." The three nodded in return to their leader and left with the new deputy of IceClan.

Finally, on the twelfth day of being stuck in the cave, Littlefur said they were going to get some battle practice. For the upcoming battle, he said.

"Do you really think there's going to be a battle?" Blazepaw asked.

"You never know," Littlefur answered gravely.

Blazepaw remained silent as they left the cave. Suddenly, like waking up from a deep sleep to a bunch of voices, Blazepaw's ears were assaulted with shouts and shrieks and calls. She flattened her ears against the noise. This was what Feathertail had warned her about, and she had to pretend everything was the same, no matter how hard it would be.

As the next few days went on, that's how Blazepaw handled it. She only imagined the words of prey like words spoken in the cave; there, but not needed to listen to. Hunting was fine, as the prey didn't talk to her, so she threw her all into becoming a warrior.

Then, one day, when Blazepaw was talking with he newly named Flowersky, a white she-cat came dashing into the cave. She carried the scent of RippleClan and was gasping for breath.

"Please!" she breathed. "You have to help us! RippleClan is under attack and can't hold in much longer!"

Squirrelclaw gave the she-cat a nod before turning to Firestar. Firestar began calling out names and Blazepaw jumped at hearing hers and her littermates' names called. It would be their first battle.

"Everyone I called must follow Iceflower," Firestar commanded. "I will also go, and those left with Squirrelclaw shall protect the cave."

With that said, the patrol streamed down the mountain after Iceflower. Littlefur, at Blazepaw's side, was giving her battle tips, but Blazepaw could hardly hear him over the roaring in her ears. She was terrified, of course, but wouldn't let herself think about it as they crossed the border into RippleClan territory.

Blazepaw heard the clash of battle before they even neared the camp. When they reached it, the SnowClan patrol saw that RippleClan was being invaded by MoonClan, and Blazepaw stiffened as she recognised the grey tabby pelt of Pigeonwing among the MoonClan cats. SnowClan hurtled themselves into the fight, surprising the MoonClan cats from behind.

Blazepaw glanced around to see if any cat needed help. Thrushstar, leader of RippleClan, was fighting against the much larger Scorchstar of MoonClan, but Firestar was already on the way to help. Suddenly, Blazepaw recognised Patchfur and Reedpaw struggling against three burly MoonClan toms. Blazepaw rushed to help them.

She flew on the tom fighting Reedpaw, scratching at his ears. The tom tried to shake Blazepaw off, but the she-cat clung on, leaving Reedpaw to slash at the tom's muzzle. The tom cried out in pain as his nose split open. He finally managed to wrench away from the apprentices and run away from the battle.

Reedpaw grinned at Blazepaw. "Thanks for rescuing me."

Blazepaw smiled back. "We make a good team." She glanced over to where Patchfur was losing against the remaining two MoonClan toms. "We should help your father, though." Reedpaw nodded, his face returning to seriousness.

Before they could get there, Blazepaw felt a sudden weight press into her back, forcing her to the ground. The air was driven out of her, and she struggled to reclaim it as her unknown opponent pushed her harder into the earth.

"Puny apprentice," a harsh she-cat's voice sneered. "Hardly more than a kit."

From what she could see with her face forced to the dirt, Patchfur and Reepaw drove the other toms away, and approached Blazepaw and her attacker.

"Appleheart, what do you think you're doing?" Patchfur demanded. "The warrior code tells us not to kill."

"Do you think SnowClan would miss one apprentice?" Appleheart returned.

"I'm sure her mother would," Reedpaw retorted.

"No, she wouldn't, Reedpaw," Patchfur murmured. "Not when it's her own mother who would kill her."

Blazepaw could feel Appleheart freeze above her. "Patchfur, what are you talking about?" Even Reedpaw was looking at his father with slight confusion.

"Blazepaw is the kit you abandoned nine moons ago," Patchfur continued quietly. "She's the same one you brought to a RippleClan warrior, saying that she was his problem now. And being the coward that he was, he left his own daughter on the SnowClan border, where a patrol soon found her."

The shock was so great for Appleheart that she no longer cared about her prisoner and Blazepaw was able to slide out from under her.

Blazepaw now understood the looks Patchfur had always given her, the fact that their eyes were so similar, and why she knew there was something that drew her to him. He was her father, Patchfur of RippleClan, and Appleheart of MoonClan was her mother. She was a half-clan cat who had been brought up in an entirely different Clan.

Panic began to slowly fill Blazepaw as her eyes flitted around. She had fought so hard to understand her place in SnowClan, only to find out she wasn't born there at all. Not only that, but now she knew she was half-clan, and that there wasn't anyplace where she belonged.

Finally, she couldn't take the stares anymore and fled. She heard her name being called by her littermates – no, Robinpaw and Flamepaw – but she ignored them and kept going. She couldn't even see where she was headed because of the tears blurring her vision, so she didn't see the river until it was too late. Then she was falling, falling, until her body hit the water and the breath was knocked out of her again. Blazepaw couldn't tell which direction was up or down as she tumbled in the strong current.

When she was finally able to reach the surface, she gasped for breath just in time to go under again. She tried calling for help, but only got a mouthful of water. Darkness was starting to edge her vision, and Blazepaw wondered if this was it, and if anyone really would miss her. Just before she lost consciousness, she felt someone grab her scruff and haul her out of the raging water.

Blazepaw barely had a grasp on reality, but she could faintly hear what was said.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Does anyone know what to do next?"

"You have to pump the water out of her lungs. Move aside, wolf. Let me do it."

Pressure began building in Blazepaw's lungs as paws were jerked against her chest. Before long, Blazepaw's eyes flew open and she vomited up water to the side of her.

"Oh, thank the stars you're okay!"

Blazepaw finally looked at her rescuers and her eyes widened at the unlikely crew. A brown speckled owl, black and grey wolf, and fox with white muzzle and underbelly and black ears stared down at her.

"Don't worry!" the owl told her. "We're here to help."

"You are?" Blazepaw sputtered.

"You can understand us?" the male wolf asked. Blazepaw nodded. "Amazing. Well, I'm Jag. The vixen who just saved your life is Splash, and the owl is Jenna. Who are you?"

Blazepaw hesitated. She had no idea where she was, and these animals didn't know who she was. Had StarClan given her a fresh start? If that was the case, she was going to take it.

"Blaze," she replied. "My name is Blaze."

 **So, what did you guys think? This is not going in the direction you thought it was, did you. Yep, I am completely evil. Mwahahahahaha!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys thought about this!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Tigerflight**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hellllooooo everyone! And welcome back to another chapter! Wooohooo! Anyway, I hop all you guys like it, and let me know what you thought! And let me know what you think of the cameo in here, if their character was done well or not. This character was a little hard for me to write, so I would love it if you guys gave me pointers on how to write for them. Although, they might never show up again XD**

 **Okay, going for real now. Bye!**

Blaze spun around and around, trying to pinpoint the voices in her ears.

"Blazepaw!" Robinpaw voice wailed. "Why did you leave us?"

"I had to!" Blaze returned, trying to find her. "I didn't belong there!"

"But we were happy!" Flamepaw's voice cried. "A family!"

"But not a real one!" Blaze yowled, despair filling her heart.

She jerked awake to find Jag lifting his head to look at her, concern in his amber eyes. "You okay?" the wolf asked.

Blaze blinked away the memory of Crowpaw asking her the same question barely a half-moon ago.

Blaze nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. It was only a dream."

Jag smiled at her and stood up. "We four need to talk about what we're going to do."

"Okay," Blaze agreed.

Jag padded up to a tree, looking up at one of the branches. "Hey, Jenna, you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Are we having that meeting now?"

"Yep," Jag responded. He glanced over at a bush on the far side of the clearing. "Come on out, Splash. We four need to chat."

Blaze heard grumbling before the vixen made her way out of the bush. "Alright, Jag what do you want?" Splash questioned.

For the first time, Blaze noticed the sun sinking behind the mountains. "We could've talked earlier," she reasoned. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Jag shook his head. "Jenna sleeps in the daytime. We always make our journey at night."

"Journey?" Blaze echoed.

"Yes." Jenna fluttered down from her branch to rest on a boulder just below it. "We've been walking for the past moon, looking for the fourth member of a prophecy we received from the stars. We figured out that it was a cat and have been waiting to see if one could understand us." Jenna looked around at their ragtag group. "We three were born with the ability to understand all tongues, and the stars took advantage of that."

"We were resting from a long night of travel when the Guardians told me in a dream that the fourth of the prophecy was ready," Splash jumped in. "I woke everyone up, and we found you drowning in that river."

"It is good you have met."

The four whirled around to find what Blaze recognized as a badger standing behind them. How had she come into their camp without any of them noticing?

"Who are you?" Splash demanded.

"I am Midnight," the badger responded, her voice a deep rumble. "StarClan asked me to come show you the way."

Jag tipped his head. "StarClan?"

Midnight scowled. "The Ancients, the Guardians, StarClan, the stars. Take your pick. I am here to guide you. Do you wish to listen, or continue stumbling around like a piece of dumb prey?"

Jag swallowed, dipping his head. "I'm sorry. Please go on."

Midnight drew her small black eyes over the group. "You all have been alone for a reason you know not. Your ancestors have noticed your crying hearts and have set you on a journey to find where you belong." Her gaze rested on each animal in turn. "The motherless vixen. The wolf with no siblings. The fatherless owl. The cat rejected by her own blood. You all have a want to belong and be loved." Midnight began working her paws in the dirt. "You four must follow the river downstream and through the mountains until you reach a white twoleg building where the twolegs wear white pelts. Once there, you decide what you'll do."

With her message delivered, the badger walked in a lumbering way through some bushes and didn't return.

Blaze looked down at what Midnight had drawn in the dirt. "What's this?" she wondered. "A map?"

Jag peered at it. "It's not something I recognize."

Jenna hopped over to the scratchings, turning her head this way and that to get a better angle. "It's not a map," she said. "Not one of land, anyway. It's one of stars."

"Can you translate what it says?" Blaze inquired.

"I believe so," Jenna murmured. "I think it's saying to follow the North Star until we hit this river Midnight told us about."

"And you can do that?" Splash clarified.

Jenna smiled – or, what Blaze could tell was a smile from the shape of the owl's beak. "I sure can. Why don't we hunt before the sun sinks completely? Then we can continue our journey." She paused, turning to Blaze. "Unless you don't want to come with us?"

Blaze thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "I have no home to return to. Besides, StarClan chose me for this prophecy, and I want to do my part to fulfill it."

This time, it was Jag's turn to smile. "Great!"

The four hunted quickly and ate before Jenna turned them in the right direction to begin the leg of their journey. Because she would fly too fast and leave them behind, Jenna rode on Jag's shoulders unless she was flying to scout ahead for potential dangers.

They had been walking for a while before Jag spoke. "You didn't have a mother?" He was addressing Splash.

"I did." Splash's voice was tight like this was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"And?" Jag prompted.

"And she died a couple moons ago."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Splash snapped. "So just drop it, okay?"

Jag gave her one last chance before facing the path ahead of them. Splash's eyes darkened and she fell back a little.

Blaze turned her head to look at Splash and waited a bit to walk with her. "You don't have to do that, you know." Splash remained silent. "If you keep pushing people away, no one will open themselves up to you either."

"I know," Splash whispered.

"Then why do you always stiffen up like that?"

"You barely know me, and you just assume I've always done that?"

"I can tell from the way Jag reacted that it's pointless to try to argue with you when you freeze up. He would only know to be quiet if you did that continually."

A hint of a smile showed on Splash's face. "You're pretty smart for a she-cat as young as you are."

Blaze grinned. "So I'm right?"

Splash's smile disappeared, remaining focussed on the ground before her. "Don't let it go to your head."

Blaze's grin remained.

"Hey, guys!" Jenna's voice called from ahead. "There's a cliff ledge coming up! Single file, everyone!"

Splash went behind Blaze, and Blaze narrowed her eyes on the slimming stone ledge. Somehow, she missed a slippery part and her paws were swept out from underneath her. Blaze's heart leapt into her throat as she felt herself falling. Just before she thought she would tumble over the edge, teeth bit into her scruff and brought her back up.

Blaze's legs were shaking, her breath coming in frantic pants.

"Are you alright?" Blaze turned to see Splash's panicked expression.

"I am now," Blaze gasped. "Thanks."

Relief washed over Splash's face. "Good." She glanced forward. "We should get going," she said. "The sooner we get past this part, the sooner we can be safe."

Jag nodded and continued edging his way forward. Soon, the cliff widened, and Jenna flew back to tell them that the dangerous part was over.

For the next while, the group was silent. At one point, they reached the top of a mountain and Blaze looked back. She could see mountain peak after mountain peak, and Blaze wasn't sure what mountain ridge belonged to SnowClan. She wondered if they were searching for her, if they cared that she was gone. She shook her head, shoving the thoughts from her mind. She had other things to worry about now, like getting down this mountain. She didn't belong to a Clan anymore.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Happy Wednesday everyone! I hope you're having a good day, and I hope I make it better with another chapter! I may not do Wednesday uploads after this one, just so you all know. I just wanted you guys to get these chapters sooner... for some reason.**

 **Anway, I hope you guys like it, and let me know what you think!**

The group came upon the river Midnight had told them about when it was nearing dawn. The four were exhausted from travelling all night, and barely set up some form of camp before they all fell asleep.

Blaze found herself in StarClan again, with Feathertail sitting with her plumy tail wrapped around her paws.

"You left the Clans." It was a statement, not a question.

"I had to!" Blaze defended herself. "I found out I was half-clan! I didn't belong there anymore." Blaze hung her head.

I'm half-clan too, you know," Feathertail told her. Blaze rose her gaze to meet Feathertail's again. "I was born of a RiverClan mother and a ThunderClan father, two Clans that are far from us now." Feathertail had a distant smile on her face, as though she were watching pleasant memories fly past her gaze. "My mother died giving birth to my brother and I, leaving my father devastated." She let out a little chuckle. "We were everything to him, and it showed with how many sacrifices he made for us."

A small smile lifted the edges of Blaze's lips and she stared at the ground again. "I wish I had that," she whispered.

Feathertail gave her a strange look. "I see," she murmured. The pair were silent for a few heartbeats before Feathertail spoke again. "Are you happy?"

Blaze looked at her in surprise. "Of course I am!"

"Are you?" Feathertail repeated. "Are you, really?"

It was then that Blaze woke up, Feathertail's words echoing in her ears. _Are you, really?_

.,.,.,.,

The four continued on their journey when the sun set, as always. They were silent upon starting out, just as they had been the past few weeks. Something was different about tonight, however. The silence was more welcome than foreboding. It was also hotter than Blaze could ever remember, especially at night.

"Feels like rain," Jag muttered.

Rain? Blaze wondered what that would feel like. She would never really been wet besides slipping in sleet. Perhaps she would like it. She did have RippleClan blood in her after all. Blaze shook her head vigorously. She had left the Clans behind, she didn't need to worry about them anymore.

Jag was right. They had climbed their way into yet another valley when a drop landed on Blaze's head. She shook her head, confused at what had just happened, and another drop landed on her nose.

Splash grumbled something about being Guardian accursed before the clouds opened up and rain poured onto the travellers. Blaze's ears flattened as her fur was soon plastered to her skin. RippleClan blood or not, she hated this.

The four stopped on the other side of the valley and stared up at the ridge of slick rocks.

"Alright!" Jag had to shout to be heard over the sound of the pounding rain. "There's no way we'll be able to scale that safely. We should find some sort of shelter."

Jenna glanced around and pointed with her wing. "There's a cave over there that will do."

Splash nodded. "Good idea. We can at least wait out the storm before continuing."

As the animals were drying off, Blaze wrinkled her nose at the horrible smell and tried to get comfortable on the stone surface. Despite the welcome silence of the trip, with them all being in close quarters with one another, the mood quickly turned awkward.

"You know," Blaze almost jumped at her own voice, "I've known you all for a little over three weeks, and I still don't even know you that well. Why did you leave your homes to be a part of this prophecy?"

The other three glanced at each other, and slowly they all nodded, even Splash.

Jag began. "I was the runt of my litter. As I grew up, I received nothing but ridicule for being small. So, when one of the Ancients told me that I could find the love of a family by leaving my Pack, I didn't hesitate."

Jenna was next. She sighed sadly before beginning. "I was training to become a Navigator, or someone who finds paths through the stars. But then my father died. He was everything to me, and so proud I was becoming a Navigator. When he returned to the sky, I couldn't fill the whole he had left in my heart and could hardly take the Navigation lessons knowing he wouldn't be there to cheer me on. The stars gave me a message on the day I was to become a full Navigator that the fatherly love I longed for was still attainable. I left the next night."

Splash swallowed nervously. "I am the only pup of my Tribe's queen. My father died before I was born, and my mother only saw me as an heir, the next one to sit on her throne. She never treated me like her daughter and didn't allow me to have any friends. She said that love would get in the way of duty, no matter the type. When she died, I couldn't take it anymore. The Guardians contacted me and I set up a trusted fox as the stand-in king before fleeing. All I ever wanted was a mother's love, and the Guardians told me they knew that, and that a mother's love was awaiting me at the end of a journey."

Blaze's new friends now turned to her. She nodded and took a deep breath. "When I was barely a week old, I was found in a snowfall and brought to a Clan, where the leader adopted me. I forgot about being adopted for a while but I still felt as though I never belonged there. The day you found me in the river, I had found out I was half-clan, which goes against our code. I wasn't supposed to be born, and I didn't belong anywhere in the Clans. I ran away and fell into that river where you saved me."

Even though it was sad news that was shared, the cave felt more comfortable with their histories all out in the open. It made Blaze smile.

To her surprise, the next thing she knew, Blaze was getting nudged in the shoulder. Splash was looking at her with an amused expression on her face.

Blaze sat up in alarm. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not very long. Don't worry," Splash assured her. "But Jag wants us to scale the ridge before we sleep through the day. The rain finally stopped."

Blaze stood and stretched her stiff muscles. "Okay. Where is everyone?"

"Jag is outside waiting for us, and Jenna's already at the top. She said she didn't want to give Jag any unneeded weight. Are you ready?"

Blaze nodded and followed the fox outside. Jag gave them both a greeting before beginning the climb. It was tiring, but all three managed to scramble to the top without slipping once.

"Glad you three could join me," Jenna teased. "I went scouting and found a barn that would be perfect for us to rest in for the day."

"Good idea, Jenna," Jag approved. "Thank you for doing that."

Jenna alighted on Jag's shoulders once again. "You're welcome. I also noticed that a bunch of cats live there, and since we can't talk to them, I was hoping Blaze could convince them we aren't going to eat them?" The owl looked apologetically at the cat.

Blaze chuckled, something she hadn't done in a while. "I'll certainly try. I don't make any promises, however."

As they neared the barn, Blaze went a little ahead so she could talk to the cats without alarming them with her entourage. She made her way around the big grey and brown building until she found an opening she could slip through. The dust made her sneeze before she glanced around at the enterior.

"Hello?" she called. "My friends and I just need a place to rest for the day!"

A black she-cat poked her head out over a long set of tiny mountains up to a brown cliff-like ledge. She smiled. "Hello, there. I'm Sparkle. What can I help you with?"

"My friends and I need a place to sleep," Blaze repeated. "Can we stay here?"

"Sure you can!" Sparkle returned enthusiastically.

"I should mention something first," Blaze countered. "My friends are a wolf, a fox, and an owl. But they're very friendly!" she added at Sparkle's terrified expression. "I promise neither they nor I have any intention on hurting you."

"I have kits here with me," Sparkle told her.

"We won't harm the kits either."

Sparkle thought it over a bit before nodding. "Alright. But if your friends put one paw out of line, you're out of here, all of you."

"Okay," Blaze agreed. She found the same hole she had come in through, and nearly bumped into her friends on the other side. She explained what Sparkle had told her, and Blaze told them about a bigger entrance near the back. Blaze went back in to see Sparkle staring at the three suspiciously. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

Sparkle just gave a little nod. She snapped her head up as three squeals sounded, followed by the appearance of the balls of grey fur scurrying down the small mountains.

"Mama!" one of them chirped; she had green eyes. "Who is everyone?"

"They're our guests, Echo," Sparkle answered.

"Why do they look funny?" a second she-kit asked. She had yellow eyes.

"I don't think they're all cats, Grace," the third she-kit – this one with blue eyes – told her sister. She wrinkled her nose. "They smell funny too."

"They're all different, Silvia," Sparkle responded.

Jag, Jenna, Splash, and Blaze were all way too tired to pay attention any longer. They all flattened out nests out of straw and lay down.

"I have talons, claws if you're generous," Jenna muttered from up on a beam of wood. "I don't have paws."

Blaze smirked as she wrapped her tail around her until the tip of it touched her nose. Her friends _had_ been eavesdropping.

 **Special fact! Sparkle, Grace, Silvia, and Echo are real cats! I wanted a little cameo for my sisters who are also reading this book. Now, the things that happen to them are fictional, obviously, but yeah! It was fun to put them in, and it helps with plot and character arcs.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought!**

 **Until Saturday!**

 **~Tigerflight**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hi, guys! Alright, so from now on, there will only be Saturday updates because I don't have enough chapters to update on Wednesdays anymore. Sorry about that...**

 **But! I hope you enjoy this chapter! There's a cameo at the bottom of it that Fadingspirit should know about, and is basically a teaser for the next Warriors book coming on here. Yay! Well, right after I re-write it, anyway. But I'll stop talking now so you guys can read.**

 **Let me know what you** **thought!**

Blaze awoke before the other three to the sight of a pair of bright green eyes in her face. Blaze snapped her head back, startled.

 _"_ _Don't get right up in her face, dummy! Imagine waking up to that!"_

Blaze shoved Robinpaw's words away. "Hello," she managed.

The kit got the message and leaned away. "Hi! Do you remember me? I'm Echo. We met this morning!"

Blaze smiled, Echo reminding her of Beekit back at the cave. "I sure do. Hello, Echo." The kit suddenly shuffled her paws and stared at the ground. "Did you want something?"

"Will you show me the hunting crouch?" the kit blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen others like you do it before," Echo told her. "I want to know how to do it!"

"Others?" Blaze repeated. "What others?"

"The three Clans that live close to here," Echo explained. "Some of them have wings! And they fly! It's super cool!" Blaze rose a disbelieving eyebrow. "They do! I swear by SpiritClan!"

"By who?"

Echo shrugged. "I dunno. That's what they say all the time. So?" she prompted. "Will you teach me?"

Blaze smiled again and stood, shaking stray straw flecks from her pelt. "Alright. You can catch a meal. I assume there are mice in here; the whole barn smells of it."

Echo brightened. "There sure are! What do I do?"

She crouched down and Blaze inspected her form. Blaze was impressed. This kit must have been watching these supposed Clans for a while if she knew this much.

"Tuck in your back legs a little more," Blaze corrected. "And set your paws down gently. If you walk normally, the mouse will feel your pawsteps long before it sees you."

Echo did as Blaze instructed. "So, why don't you have a warrior name? You know, something cool like Blazefire, or something?"

"I don't belong to a Clan anymore," Blaze answered honestly, using a tone that caused Echo not to press further.

"I wonder what my warrior name would be," the kit murmured dreamily.

"What would you like it to be?"

Echo grinned. "I think I would like to be called Echoblaze, after my first mentor."

Warmth enveloped Blaze's heart. "I'll come to your warrior ceremony if that's the case."

"Great!" Echo cheered.

"Now," Blaze directed. "Catch a mouse."

Echo gave her a quick nod before going back into the hunting crouch and disappearing behind some straw. Blaze scented Sparkle just before she sat next to her.

She was quiet a few heartbeats before speaking. "Has she told you about the Clans?"

Blaze nodded. "She said she wants to be a warrior."

Sparkle sighed. "I know. I just don't want to lose her." She sighed again. "But I know she would get a lot more out of life by being a warrior than a rogue. What do you think I should do?"

"What are you asking me for?" Blaze returned. "She's your daughter."

Sparkle shook her head. "Not really, no. She and her sisters were brought her by the elderly twolegs who live here. But that doesn't mean I love them any less." Sparkle faced Blaze. "Your vote counts as much as mine does."

Blaze hesitated. "Well, I haven't known Echo for very long, but from what I've seen, I know she would much rather be with the Clans than here, just as you said."

Sparkle nodded. "Would you take her? I know you would protect her on the way there, and she already knows how to get there."

"Sure," Blaze agreed.

A few minutes later, Echo pranced proudly up to them, carrying a mouse in her jaws. "Ah cot i'!" she exclaimed around the mouse.

Sparkle beamed but couldn't hide the tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, sweetpea."

Echo put the mouse on the ground and tipped her head to the side. "Is something wrong, Mama?"

"I'm just so happy for you, Echo," Sparkle told her. "I only wish I could've seen what you become."

Echo looked even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"Blaze agreed to take you to the Clans."

Echo grinned, pure joy alighting in her eyes. "Really?"

Sparkle nodded. "When do you want to go?"

Echo bounced on her toes. "As soon as we can!" She turned to Blaze. "When can we go?"

"I'll have to talk to my friends first. Where is the sun's position?"

"Last I checked, it was nearly set," Sparkle answered. Her eyes widened as she remembered something. "You and your friends need to hide! There's a twoleg kit who always comes here around sunset."

"Oh," was all Blaze could say before she spun around to warn her friends.

Jag, Splash, and Blaze managed to duck into something Sparkle called a stall, but they hadn't been able to wake Jenna up in time. She would have to play it cool when the twoleg came in.

"Hey! Rayn', wait for me!" a distant voice shouted.

Footsteps could be heard at the door of the barm. "Hurry up!"

The smatter of steps halted at the door. "Okay, I'm here," gasped the first voice.

The door was yanked open, letting orange light leaf into the barn. The two voices belonged to two twolegs, one appearing to be a little older than the other. The older one had brown fur on the top of her head that went down to her shoulders, and the other had long reddish-brown fur. They were very alike in appearance. Perhaps they were sisters?

"Sparkle?" the younger one called. "Are you here?"

Sparkle walked up to the twoleg, purring. "Did you bring me something?" she asked.

"Look! I brought you this!" The twoleg kneeled down and opened some sort of coloured rock. Something that smelled a little like fresh-kill was spilled into a little rock with a whole in the top. "I hope you like it!"

"Come on, Rayna," the older twoleg said. "I want to play Sequence with the family."

"Okay, you're right." The younger twoleg, named Rayna, seemed disappointed. "I just wish I could've seen the kittens. Race you home, Heidi!"

The barn door was slammed shut and the thundering pounding of the twolegs' footsteps faded away. Jag, Splash, and Blaze came out of hiding.

"Jenna, you awake?" Blaze inquired. "We need to talk."

"I sure am," Jenna answered. "Just a sec." She fluttered down to alight on a bale. "Those twolegs sure are loud! What do you need to talk about?"

Blaze told her friends about Echo and the Clans nearby. "Are we really in a hurry for our journey? I want to do this for the kit."

"We aren't, not really," Splash reasoned. "We could leave tomorrow night instead." She turned to the other two. "What do you think?"

Jag was nodding. "I agree. We could use the extra rest anyway. Jenna?"

"Sounds good," the owl agreed.

Blaze smiled. "Great! I'll tell the kit, then." Blaze wondered around until she found Echo talking to her sisters. "Echo?" Echo looked up. "Are you ready now?"

Echo nodded, turning back to Grace and Silvia. "I'm going to join FlightClan, now, to become a warrior," she explained to them. "I don't even know if I'll ever see you again, so I wanted to say goodbye."

Grace and Silvia looked sad and said their goodbyes to their sister. They told her to visit if she could and that they would miss her. Sparkle came up to them as well to wish her adoptive daughter a safe journey and a wonderful life as a warrior. Her kindness reminded Blaze of Oakleaf. If Blaze had told Oakleaf she was leaving, would she have let her?

"Come on, Blaze!" Echo grinned at her enthusiastically. "I wanna go!"

Blaze's smile returned on account of Echo's excitement. "You're right, Echo, we should hurry. With any luck, we'll get there for the sunset patrol."

Blaze said a quick goodbye to her friends before following Echo. She glanced at the sky to see the sun sinking even lower. "How well do you know the way to this Clan?" she asked Echo.

"I could get there blind," the kit boasted.

"Then we'd better run," Blaze told her. "Or we'll never get there in time."

Echo looked at her and nodded before breaking into a run with Blaze rushing after her. They ran for a good few minutes, making Blaze thank Littlefur for all of those hard training sessions. Blaze couldn't help notice how easily Echo moved over the ground, mentally agreeing that this kit would fit just fine in this Clan.

Soon, they stopped, both panting, at a scent line.

"This is it," Echo panted.

"It smells fresh," Blaze pointed out. "Hey!" she called without thinking. "Wait!"

"Did you hear that, Cloudfall?" asked a she-cat's voice, much older than Blaze.

Two cats came into view and Blaze's eyes widened as she saw that they did indeed have wings. The she-cat was a dark tabby with matching wings, white muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, and wing undersides. The tom was grey and white with black wings. He was peering questioningly at the other two she-cats with narrowed blue eyes.

"What do you want?" he wanted to know, ignoring a harsh glare from his friend.

Remembering these were Clan cats, Blaze conjured up all that Littlefur had taught her about respect.

She dipped her head, surprising the Clan cats. "We are not here to harm you. On the contrary, Echo here wants to join you."

"What about you?" the tabby inquired.

Blaze shook her head. "Clan life isn't for me."

The tabby turned to Echo. "And you think it is for you?"

"Tigerflight, you're not seriously considering this?" her friend questioned.

Tightflight didn't listen to him, waiting instead to see what Echo had to say. Echo seemed to be trying to remember something, as though she had a speech prepared.

She took a deep breath. "My name is Echo, and I've been watching you for some time. I have seen how you hunt and fight and train. I have seen how you respect each other and treat one another like friends and family. I would like to train in FlightClan as an apprentice. I know I don't have wings, but that won't hinder me in the least. Please." As she finished, Echo finally met Tigerflight's amber eyes. "Please, let me join FlightClan."

Tigerflight looked to the tom. "We have to at least bring her to Dragonstar, Cloudfall."

Cloudfall sighed and chuckled. "You really do have too soft a heart, Tigerflight. But you're right. Come on then, Echo, was it?"

Echo nodded and glanced at Blaze one last time. "Keep your promise, okay? If I become an apprentice, you have to come to my warrior ceremony."

"I will, Echo," Blaze confirmed. "I promise."

Blaze watched until the three were out of sight before turning back to the barn. She felt sad to leave Echo, as she had come to really like the kit, but she knew Echo would make a fine warrior.

Blaze made it back to the barn and told Sparkle that Echo was fine in the paws of FlightClan. It was moonhigh when Blaze was finally able to be among her strange friends once again. She told them that Sparkle would let them stay there until the next night, and then the four could continue their journey.

.,.,.,.,

Somewhere a little way off, a Clan cheered the name of a new apprentice.

"Echopaw! Echopaw! Echopaw!"


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hey! So, I'm uploading a day early because I won't be able to update on Saturday. Either way, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

The four ragtag friends continued on their journey for weeks and weeks. At times, they would have to veer away from the river and Jenna led them through the hills by the stars. On cloudy nights, it would be Splash leading them with her cunning nose and sharp eyes, seeming to always know where to go. When danger or tough obstacles come about, Jag would be the one to step up. This left Blaze in charge when they came across a twoleg nest or an entire Twolegplace, using her stealth to maneuver them this way and that.

As they journeyed and became more accustomed to each of them being there, Blaze could see the subtle difference in all of them. Because of her only-speak-when-spoken-to upbringing, Splash didn't talk all that much when she didn't have to. Jag, while a jokester and easy to talk to, always shied away from the compliments, not being used to them. His jokes could also be quite cruel and aimed at himself, as that had been all he'd known before. Jenna was very friendly, but Blaze noticed she seemed to find it easier talking to Jag. Perhaps it was because she had talked to her father all the time and found it familiar talking to a male. Blaze, now that she was away from the Clans, found things even in herself. She realized that she tried her absolute hardest to make everyone around her happy. When someone was sad, she wanted to cheer them up. If there was silence, she would attempt conversation. She found that she was happy when all those around her were happy.

Happy like Robinpaw and Flamepaw. And Flowersky. Blaze couldn't deny it; she missed them. But just because you miss something doesn't mean you were destined to be with it all the time. Right?

"Blaze?" Blaze was jerked from her thoughts by Jag's voice. She blinked and faced him. "Jenna thinks we might be nearing the place Midnight told us about."

Blaze nodded. "Okay."

They camped there for the day, knowing they wanted to tackle this twoleg den when they weren't exhausted. They spent the night in a crumpled barn that had probably collapsed years ago.

Blaze opened her eyes in StarClan, with Feathertail sitting there as always. Blaze remained silent, not quite understanding why Feathertail had called her there.

"You're not going back?" Feathertail finally asked.

Blaze shook her head. "Why would I? I don't belong there. How many times do I have to say that?"

Feathertail shook her head. "You don't seem to understand. It doesn't matter what type of blood you carry. In my time, both a kittypet and a half-clan cat became leaders of their respective Clans."

"But I'm not them," Blaze protested softly. "And it's not like I would go back to SnowClan and eventually become leader. I just – I can't live in SnowClan, Feathertail. Not with all of them judging me because of my heritage. With my friends here, we all come from messed-up lives; we don't ever judge each other."

"What about when the prophecy is complete?" Feathertail questioned. "What then? Do you think you'll all stay together and live happily ever after? Is that it?"

"I-I don't know, Feathertail!" Blaze cried. "How am I supposed to know?"

Feathertail looked at her sadly. "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you left."

Blaze blinked her eyes open, sighing sadly before focussing on something in front of her. It was a small delicate flower the colour of the sky. Blaze smiled a little. _Flowersky…_

Her stomach growled, and Blaze glanced through a gap in the wooden wall of the barn to see the twilight had set in. Her friends were all still asleep. Maybe she should hunt for them, and they could get whatever it was done sooner.

She set out for the patch of woods on the other side of the barn, opening her mouth to find prey. Her nose picked up the cats a moment before she saw them. They were both disheveled and clearly upset about something. The she-cat was brown with amber eyes, while the tom was black and white with blue eyes. Once they spotted Blaze, they seemed almost relieved.

The she-cat rushed up to Blaze while the tom came a little slower. "Can you please help us?" the she-cat asked.

"Who are you?" Blaze demanded.

"I'm Jay," the tom mewed with a strange accent. "And this is Fawn. We would like some help rescuin' our daughter."

Blaze's eyes widened. "My help? Why would you want my help?"

Fawn ducked her head seemingly in embarrassment. "Not you specifically," she mewed. "Just any cat that is willing to."

"What happened?"

Fawn exchanged a glance with Jay before Jay spoke. "We were hu'in' with our daughter, Rose, when she went off on her own. After a while, she heard crashin' in the woods and Rose screamin' for us. We raced to find her in a cage that the White Pelts were talkin' away to be put in their buildin', We've never seen anything come back out of there, and we need to make sure our daughter gets out of there safely."

Jay's expression was one Blaze recognized from Tigerflame, the new IceClan deputy. Anger, sadness, disappointment, determination. But Jay's face carried something else, too; love. Love for the daughter he was worried he had failed.

Blaze's heart softened. "Of course I'll help you. I think I have a plan, but you're going to have to trust me."

"Blaze? Who are you talking to?" Splash made her way through the bushes and stopped in surprise at the sight of Fawn and Jay. "Oh, rabbit droppings," she muttered.

Fawn and Jay's fur bristled upon seeing Splash, and they crouched, ready for attack. "Fox!" they exclaimed.

Splash glanced at Blaze awkwardly before deciding to just sit down. Fawn and Jay were obviously very confused at why Splash wasn't attacking them but didn't let their guard down.

"This is awkward," Splash grunted.

"It sure is," Blaze agreed.

"So you think we should explain something to them?"

"Probably. I told them I would help them save their daughter from the White Pelts."

"The White Pelts?" Splash repeated. "So we've reached the place Midnight spoke of?"

Blaze nodded. "I think so."

Fawn's brow furrowed. "Are you… talking to the fox?"

Blaze suddenly remembered only she could understand Splash. "Yes," she answered. "I can understand her."

"Her?" Jay echoed. "It's a she? Why are you friends with a fox?"

"And an owl," Jenna added, swooping in and landing on a branch above their heads.

"And a wolf," Jag piped in, stepping up to Blaze and sitting on her right while Splash was on her left.

Blaze sighed. "You guys aren't helping." She faced Fawn and Jay again. "I guess you want an explanation?"

And explain she did. Blaze told them everything from leaving her Clan, to meeting her new friends and Midnight the badger, to learning of the prophecy, to arriving where they were now. Blaze didn't expect them to follow anything, much less trust what she said. But they surprised her with believing everything. Fawn and Jay knew what Clans were because of an old cat who had in turn learned of them from some old cat named Barley. Those Clans would have still been there if the twolegs hadn't built another Thunderpath right down the middle of their territories. Blaze wondered if these were the Clans Feathertail had once belonged to.

Fawn and Jay still weren't comfortable with Jag, Jenna, and Splash being there, Blaze could tell. But Blaze couldn't do anything about their feelings. Her three friends had to be there to be there to finish their own ends of the prophecy, and Blaze thought she knew how to do that.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I don't know when I'll upload chapter thirteen, as I'm still writing it right now, but I'm still uploading this!**

 **Also, special fact, but Jay has a southern accent. Jay, Fawn, and Rose are based on Joel, Tess, and Ellie from The Last of Us. Yay!**

 **Anyway, you guys have been waiting long enough. Here's the chapter!**

"I just don't like this," Jag said for the twentieth time as he and Blaze snuck through the undergrowth.

"Shush!" Blaze attempted again. "I know you don't, but you agreed to the plan, didn't you?"

Jag sighed. "I did under protest. You three out-voted me, and I couldn't tell those cats I wouldn't help them find their daughter, now could I?"

"Well, you could have," Blaze muttered.

Jag snapped his head toward her, his eyes twinkling. "I heard that," he chuckled quietly. "Are we almost there?" he asked Jenna. She was hopping from tree to tree as Jag and Blaze padded on.

Now she looked ahead through the trees where the animals couldn't see, "Ye," she answered. "I'm going to see how Splash is getting along."

"What about Fawn and Jay?" Blaze wondered.

"I'll check up on them," Jenna assured her. "I'm not quite sure how to tell them anything, though."

"Hopefully, you won't have to," Blaze told her. "With any luck, we'll have Rose out of the nest by moonhigh."

They had been watching the weird white twoleg nest for the past few nights. Or, rather, Jenna would fly around and tell her friends what she saw. She noticed that every night at sundown, a male twoleg would come out of the nest. He would then put a foul-smelling twig to his lips for about ten minutes before crushing it beneath his hind paw and going back in the nest. All Blaze had to do was time her running leap into the building so she could look for Rose. Jay and Fawn would be standing by in case Blaze failed, or didn't come back out, so that one of them could go get both Rose and Blaze. Jenna would be monitoring the situation from above, as no one would suspect an owl hooting into the night. Jag was there in case the male twoleg standing outside tried to hurt Blaze, and Splash was watching the other flap into the nest.

Jenna looked at the sun, which was sinking below the mountains. "Okay, the twoleg should be coming out… now!"

Just as the owl predicted, the twoleg came out of the nest, propping open the flap so it was open a crack. Blaze gave her friends one last glance before bounding out of the bushes, behind the twoleg, and through the crack. As soon as she did, she had to scramble to a halt as bright light practically slapped her in the face. It was surprising to Blaze, as it has clearly been nearly twilight outside, but inside it was brighter than day.

Once Blaze was able to look around, she noticed she was in a sort of boxy white cave. There were tall, squarish boulders with hollow stumps beside them, and more flaps leading everywhere! Blaze felt panic start to fill her heart. How was she supposed to find Rose in a place this big?

Blaze shook her head. She had promised Jay and Fawn that she would save their daughter, and Blaze wasn't about to stop now!

She began walking around the area, calling softly for Rose. She knew there were other twolegs here from Jenna's reports, so Blaze didn't want to start yowling at the top of her lungs. Blaze began to hear voices coming from a flap. She went closer.

"Mama!"

"Hawk, I want to go home."

"I know, Raven. We'll get out of here."

"I want my mama!"

"Will you please be quiet, fox? My sister is trying to sleep!"

"Sleep? I was just waking up!"

Blaze figured there must be more animals, but she couldn't tell which one could be Rose.

"What are you doing out here?" Blaze turned and froze when she saw a female twoleg standing behind her. She had golden-brown fur piled atop her head and eyes so blue they resembled Flowersky's. The twoleg smiled. "You must have followed the scent of food and gotten in Richard's way. I've always offered him my key so he can get back in, but he insists on keeping the door open. Alright, let's get you a comfortable bed for the night."

Blaze was still frozen in shock and fear, giving the twoleg the opportunity to pick her up and settle Blaze in her arm. The twoleg opened the flap and went in, with Blaze in her arms. Blaze could see it was another square cave with other animals in strange hollow rocks of varying size. One help two wolves, a grey-brown one and a black one a little smaller than the first. Another had a sad-looking, pure ginger fox pup, and the third held an old-looking pale grey owl. These must've been the animals the owners of the voices Blaze had heard. It took Blaze a second, but when she looked to the right, she noticed a pinkish-cream she-cat with a sour look on her face. Rose?

"Here you are," the twoleg said, placing Blaze in the hollow rock next to Rose's. There was another weird-looking rock in the corner, but other than that, the tiny cave was bare. "I hope you're comfortable here." The twoleg gently pushed Blaze inside before securing a mesh over the opening of the cave.

"Skye, who are you talking to?" asked a male voice.

The female twoleg, whose name Blaze assumed to be Skye, sighed, before turning to her left. "Just a cat, Richard."

A mocking chuckle and its owner came up to Skye and Blaze. The male twoleg didn't look much older than Skye, with dark brown fur on his head and narrowed brown eyes. The twoleg smelled terrible, and Blaze realized she recognised him as the twoleg standing outside with the stick in his mouth.

Even Skye wrinkled her strange nose at his stench. "Do you have to smoke before your shift every night? The animals might get sick from the smell."

The male twoleg gave Skye a sneering grin before turning to Blaze's cave and breathing a long puff of air into it. The same stench that he was covered in rolled through the grate and toward Blaze. The she-cat coughed and staggered away, trying not to retch.

The male twoleg laughed, looking to Skye. "Oh, come on, Skye; it's funny."

Skye frowned. "No, it's not, Richard," she said pointedly.

Richard's smile faded. "Right, my bad. What would you know about humour? I'm going back to my office." He vanished from Blaze's line of sight, presumably going out the open flap. "And put on your lab coat!"

Skye's face was tight with rage. "Someone certainly lives up to his nickname." She turned to Blaze, concern filling her eyes at the fear on the she-cat's face. "I'm sorry about that. Richard's not very nice, but I can't choose who I work with." She sighed, going to a silver hole with a tail-like device over it. She poured something into a hollow rock, slipping it into Blaze's cave. "Here. Clear your throat a little."

Blaze approached hesitantly, not sure if she could trust this twoleg. She reached the weird hollow rock to find that inside it was what looked and smelled like water. She glanced at Skye, who gave her an encouraging smile, then lapped up a little. It was water, albeit funny-tasting water. The more she drank, the better her throat felt. By the time Blaze looked up again, Skye was gone.

"How did they get you?" a young she-cat's voice asked.

Blaze looked up and around but couldn't find the source of the voice. "I was trying to find and rescue a she-cat but got captured by that female twoleg instead. Who are you?"

A sigh. "My name is Rose. I was hunting with my parents when that really mean male twoleg grabbed me."

"Rose?" Blaze repeated. "Are you Jay and Fawn's daughter?"

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed. "Did they send you?"

"They did," Blaze confirmed. "A lot of good my rescue did."

"What was the moon's location when you came in?"

"It wasn't up yet; it was twilight."

There was some mumbling before Rose spoke again. "Skye will be letting us out into a larger space soon. Do you have any friends who can help?"

"I do," Blaze confirmed.

Blaze could hear the grin in Rose's voice. "Great!"

Sure enough, just as Rose had said, Skye let them out into an enclosed space with grass and a few bushes. As soon as the two cats were alone, Blaze looked to the sky.

"Jenna?" she called. "Jenna?"

The owl must have been flying overhead because she soared in to land next to Blaze a few minutes later. "Blaze! There you are! We were worried for you. Is this Rose?"

Blaze glanced behind her to look at Rose before nodding at Jenna. "It is. How is everyone? Have I been gone for long? I can't tell."

"The moon has just touched the peaks," Jenna answered. "So you haven't been gone very long. The others are okay. Jag and Splash were still at their posts when I left them, but the stars know where Fawn and Jay went!"

"I thought you were watching them!" Blaze exclaimed.

"I was, but they must've slipped away when I went to check on Jag and Splash."

"Rose?" Jay's strange voice called.

"Speaking of…" Blaze murmured.

She could see Jay and Fawn through the mesh enclosure. They looked relieved to see Rose, as did the young she-cat herself.

Rose rushed up to the mesh. "You're here! Are you going to get us out?"

"I wish we could, but the White Pelts have everything sealed," Fawn replied.

Rose looked disappointed. "Jay?"

Jay shook his head. "No can do, sweetpea. Fawn is right." He seemed to think. "Unless your owl friend can fly you over?" he addressed Blaze.

Blaze shook her head. "We're too heavy for her to lift." A plan began to form in her mind. "But maybe if I can get that female twoleg to trust me, maybe she'll let me walk around the nest and figure out where everything is."

Everyone else nodded. "That sounds like a good plan," Rose agreed. "I'm in."

"So am I," Fawn spoke up.

"And me," Jay added.

"Me too," Jenna finalized.

"Good," Blaze confirmed. "So we'll all meet here whenever Rose and I are let out to relay news."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Okay, okay. Soooo... I bet you guys have been wondering where I've been for three months, huh? Well, as Feeling Rushed said, I was feeling rushed and wasn't really enjoying writing this, which defeats the whole point of writing in the first place! But, I'm back again, and I should be posting much more regularily. However, please consider that I am still in school and in the process of moving, so please be gracious to me in that I am still very busy.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop yammering and just let you read the long-awaited chapter.**

Skye came a while later to retrieve the cats. As she was placed in her weird tiny nest, which Rose called a cage, she heard a 'psst' from across the room.

"Hey, hey you! The orange and white cat. Yes, you. I'm up here. No, I'm the owl on the top shelf by the window."

Blaze didn't know what a window was, but she found the elderly owl near a hole in the wall with clear glass covering it; that must be the window. Blaze faced the owl. How did he know she could understand him?

"I'd assume you are wondering how I know you can understand me?" Blaze just nodded. "I watched your little chat go on out there. While I couldn't hear what was said, I could tell that you knew clearly what the other owl was saying. I hope you were making a plan to get out of here." Blaze nodded again. "Then you should there's a big red button up on the wall there." Blaze looked and nodded a third time when she saw it. "That button will let us all get out of these cages," the owl explained. "Get Skye to trust you so you can walk around freely, and you'll be pressing that button in no time.

"I forgot to introduce myself." The owl bowed, sweeping one pale grey wing behind him. "I'm Carlisle."

Blaze smiled. "I'm –" She cut herself off. The owl couldn't understand her.

Carlisle shook his head and smiled. "It's alright. I'm sure your owl friend will tell me your name when I meet her." He turned his head toward the flap Rose called a door. "The other human will be coming soon. Get on their good sides."

Blaze nodded determinedly just before the door opened and a different female twoleg with long light brown fur on her head and the same shade of eyes stepped in. Blaze swallowed back her pride and mewed at her, purring and trying to get her attention.

The female twoleg brightened at seeing her. "Well, you look better! Warming up to us, are you?"

"What was that, Robin?" came Skye's voice from around a corner.

"The orange and white cat? She likes me!"

Blaze had to force herself to keep purring as her heart was tugged. This twoleg's name was _Robin_. First the twoleg with a name like Flowersky, and now Robinpaw! Was StarClan trying to tell her to go back? But she couldn't! She would never be accepted! And the friendship she built with Flowersky… it would have all been for nothing if they realized whose blood she carried.

"Hey, you okay?" Skye walked into the room, noticing Blaze's sagging head. "Did you hurt her?"

Robin shook her head. "No! That happened when you said my name… strange. Maybe she knows someone named Robin. You gonna be okay, little flame?"

"Flame?"

"Yeah! Doesn't her pelt look like it's on fire?"

"Hmm… a pale fire I suppose," Skye admitted. A tear slid down Blaze's face. "Wait, is she… crying?"

That was it. Blaze had to get home. Even if she saw them one more time it was enough, even if they rejected her. But… Flowersky wouldn't… right? No! She had to get home!

Blaze looked up, her golden eyes pleading. "You have to understand me," she begged the twolegs. "I have to get home…"

Skye looked down at the little cat meowing at her. "We need to let her go…" she whispered.

"What? What are you talking about? Do you know how much trouble we would get into?" Robin was nearly freaking out.

"I know…" Skye whispered. "But I feel like it would be the best thing. Just look at her. She looks so miserable. They all do." She looked around at all the animals in the cage. "They were made to be in the wild, not victims to Richard's experiments!" She stalked over to the big red button, reaching her hand back.

"Wait! Skye!" Robin stepped up to her, smiling. "We do it together."

Skye smiled back, and together, they slammed their paws into the button. An alarm sounded and the cage doors jerked open. Skye and Robin ushered the animals through the many corridors and doors until they were out in the open air. Blaze ran and ran, until she noticed Carlisle wasn't with them. She glanced around, calling for her friends.

Jenna flew down to her level, with Jag and Splash close behind her. "What's wrong?" the owl asked.

"There's still an old owl in there. He helped me escape. We need to get him!" Blaze insisted. Jenna nodded with Jag and the two started toward the building. "I'll lead you to him. Splash, you need to find a little fox pup. She has no mother, and I think someone like you may really help her."

Splash gave her a short nod and dashed off, her nose to the ground.

Blaze rushed after Jag and Jenna, showing them the way. She ignored Skye and Robin's questions of why she was back, and with a wolf and an own no less, padding quickly to where Carlisle was still in his cage.

Jenna flapped up to him, explaining that they were there to help and asked him to get onto Jag's back. The elderly owl was surprisingly willing to get onto the predator, needing the younger owl's help. It was only then that Blaze noticed he didn't flap his wings; he couldn't fly, or had lost the ability to.

They went back outside, Blaze smiling when she noticed Rose, Jay and Fawn reuniting. They gave them a nod, going on their way. Jag was following the scent of the two wolves, and since Blaze didn't really have anything better to, she walked alongside. The four found Splash talking, or trying to talk, with the seemingly brother and sister.

"Oh, good, Jag is here. Maybe then you'll listen to me!" Splash looked a little annoyed, but protected the little fox by her side all the same.

"You found her." Blaze was relieved.

Splash smiled at the much smaller she-fox. "I did. Thank you for pointing her out to me. though, I'm not quite sure what to do now. The prophecy was right; I did find a mother figure here, and it has to be me, for little Ember here."

Jenna brightened. "Perhaps Carlisle is the father figure." Carlisle smiled.

Jag looked to the other two wolves. "Who are you?" he asked politely.

The older one, a grey-brown male, stepped forward. "My name is Hawk, and this is Raven. I was teaching her hunting when that male Hunter found and captured us." His eyes moved around the strange group. "What are you all doing together. It's a weird group of animals to seem comfortable with one another."

Jag glanced at each of his friends, grinning. "The Ancients gave us a prophecy that a cat, an owl, a fox, and a wolf would have to come together to get what they most desired in life. for me, it was sibling love and interaction, as I never got any when I was younger; I was the runt."

Hawk peeked at his sister, who nodded a little, before turning back to Jag. "You could come with us if you wanted. Any wolf who can become friends with the likes of a fox has some smarts in him." He smirked. "What's your name?"

"Jag." He was still grinning. "If you don't mind, we four will need to talk to know where each of us is going." The four friends gathered in a little group a little way away from everyone else. "Well? What are we doing?"

Splash looked at Ember waiting eagerly for her. "I need to go back to my Colony. Maybe they'll accept that I don't want to be the queen and just a normal citizen."

"I want to go back home with Carlisle," Jenna said. "We talked a little and he says he doesn't have anywhere better to go."

"I want to go with Hawk and Raven. Maybe I can finally have the family I dreamed."

Three pairs of eyes landed on Blaze. She, who had become a sort of leader to the group in planning.

"I need to go home," she admitted. "Maybe they'll accept me for me, and not what blood runs in my veins." _And maybe Flowersky will accept me too…_ "But I want to see Echopaw's warrior ceremony first. I promised her I would be there."

"Then we should go," Jag decided. "We will all branch off into different areas as we go on our journey, so let us say our goodbyes now."

The friends took a little while to say goodbye to those they had known for the past five moons, then started their journey as eight.

As they went on, Jenna taught Carlisle how to fly again, fluttering over the travelling eight. About one moon into the journey back, Splash and Ember said goodbye, and their group was now six. Once Carlisle could fly properly again, two moons after starting the journey, the pair flew off, leaving four. Finally, when nearing the barn three moons in, Jag said his farewells. Then it was just Blaze as she approached the grey barn again, six moons after she had left.

Sparkle was very welcoming, as were Grace and Silvia, who were really happy to tell Blaze that Echopaw had been coming to visit when she could, and telling them all sorts of different things. Blaze listened to them all, learning that she would have had her assessment that very day, leaving Blaze with not much time to get to the border.

Blaze ate a quick meal of mouse, rushing off to the FlightClan border. She got there just as a dark tabby pelt was turning from the scent line. "Tigerflight?" Blaze panted. "Don't leave! I'm here!"

The winged cat turned back and smile at Blaze. "You did come; Echopaw was sure you would. Come with me, Dragonstar has been expecting you, and you will be treated as a guest of honour."

Blaze followed the warrior through a little cluster of trees and onto the moor. She smiled, breathing in the wonderful scent of the wind. She couldn't wait to be home, where it was colder and her lungs could be filled with frost again.

Blaze stepped down into the FlightClan camp, receiving smiles and a beaming Echopaw. She looked good; she had gotten bigger, like her sisters, and her eyes were bright, her muscles strong beneath her glossy pelt.

"You came!" she cried happily. Tigerflight nodded at a big ginger tom with green wings; Dragonstar.

The leader leaped onto a large rock at the edge and centre of camp. "Let all cats old enough to fly gather here!" The Clan quickly gathered, and Dragonstar looked around at his cats, his gaze landing on Blaze. "We have a special guest here, who will be witnessing Echopaw's warrior ceremony. She was the one who suggested Echopaw join our ranks, and we owe her for that. Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

 _A Clan that Echopaw wasn't born in still accepts her as one of them. Will you do the same, SnowClan?_

"I do." Echopaw's voice rang clear and strong. This decision was one long coming and she was sure of it without a doubt.

"Then by the powers of SpiritClan, I give you your warrior name. Echopaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Echoblaze, for the cat who was your first mentor. SpiritClan honours your loyalty, and your kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlightClan."

Blaze felt pride flow through her as Dragonstar spoke. Echoblaze had gotten her wish, wanting to be named that after Blaze, and Blaze couldn't be prouder that she was a warrior already. That made her realize just how long she had been away from home.

Echoblaze turned to her, her green eyes shining. "I got my name!" she cheered.

"I noticed," Blaze purred. "But… I have to go home now."

Echoblaze smiled knowingly. "I know. I wondered how long it would take you to realize that you really did need your Clan. My best wishes go with you, Blaze."

"Thank you, Echoblaze." She affectionately touched the grey tabby she-cat's head with her nose before Tigerflight led her back to the border.

Blaze spent the night in Sparkle's barn, ate breakfast, then left for SnowClan. She had to get there as soon as she could. She knew it would take a while, but she had to get home. If they were real family, they would never reject her, right? Blaze didn't think so.

She wondered what Flowersky and her family would say when they saw her again.

 **Yeah, me again. Before you make a review saying this was rushed, I know. I just kind of wanted to get along with everything without dragging it out, because, yeah, I was excited to be writing this again, and wanted to get to the better parts of the story, namely, Blaze going back to SnowClan.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and I promise the next one won't come out in three months again. But please let me write on my own terms and time. Either way, I should get the next chapter done in about two weeks. However, school takes a lot of my time, and I'm moving this weekend sooo... yeah. Just please be patient, you guys.**

 **Thanks to all those who actually read all the way down here.**

 **Many thanks for waiting!**

 **Tigerflight**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Blaze journeyed for two moons before she recognized the territory around her. She walked to the border, knowing the sunhigh patrol would be coming soon. As she picked up the strong scent of SnowClan, she realized she must have just missed them, spotting a ginger tabby tail disappearing into the bush. Blaze knew that striped tail.

"Flamepaw?"

The tail froze, its owner whirling. "Blazepaw?" Blaze couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and they flowed down her face. "You're alive!" Flamepaw was crying too.

"Flamestripe? What's going on?" _Crowpaw?_

"Crowflight! Come look at this!" Flamestripe called.

The black tom hurried over, his mouth dropping open as he spotted Blaze. "We thought you were dead…" he murmured.

"I've come home…" Blaze began. "If you'll let me come back…"

Flamestripe smiled at her. "Of course you can come back!"

Blaze shook her head. "Please, just let me talk to Firestar first. I have some explaining to do."

Crowflight nodded. "We were going to start going back anyway. Let's go."

"Beepaw! Owlpaw! We're going back!" Flamestripe called.

"Okay!" two apprentices chimed.

Blaze smiled. Beekit and Owlkit had grown up in eight moons.

She followed the two toms and apprentices back to the cave. As soon as she stepped into the cave, it went silent, every cat staring at her in astonishment.

Oakleaf rushed up to Blaze, nearly tackling her to the ground with a hug. "My precious kit!" she sobbed. "You've come back."

Firestar stood on his ledge. "Blazepaw?" His mew was almost too quiet to hear. "You've returned to us?"

Blaze blinked back her own tears. "I should explain myself first," she told him and the Clan. She took a deep breath, then met his eyes. "I am half-clan. My mother is Appleheart of MoonClan, and my father is Patchfur from RippleClan. When I learned that, I fled. I didn't know if you would still accept me when knowing I had mixed blood. I became a part of a prophecy for StarClan, with them telling me I would learn where I belonged if I went on a journey for them. But when I was away, I realized how much I missed SnowClan, how much I missed home." She blinked at the tom who had been her father. "I want to come back to SnowClan, if you'll let me."

Firestar leapt down to stand in front of her. "We thought you were dead, now we learn that you are alive and have come back to us. SnowClan!" he shouted. "Blazepaw has returned to us!"

SnowClan lifted their muzzles, calling her name. "Blazepaw!"

"You're back?"

Blazepaw turned to see her sister… with three tiny kittens following behind her. She smiled. "You're a mother…"

She nodded. "I'm Robinsplash now. These are Wolfkit, Fawnkit, and Goldenkit. They're Crowflight's kits."

Blazepaw smiled down at them. "Hello, little ones. Your mother… is my sister."

Tears sprang to Robinsplash's eyes and she touched her nose to Blazepaw's ear. "It's good to have my sister back."

Blazepaw nodded. "Where's Flowersky? I need to talk to her."

"Probably in her den," Robinsplash told her. "She hasn't been the same since you left, especially when Mintheart died."

Blazepaw ducked her head in grief upon learning of the old medicine cat's death. She would be missed. "I'll go see her, then."

Blazepaw padded to the medicine den, glancing up at the red paw marks on it before entering. There she was, Flowersky, with her back to Blazepaw. Her heart ached upon seeing her, knowing that she hadn't missed her best friend for the sake that they were friends, but something more.

"I'm back," was all she whispered.

Flowersky froze, then turned, slowly, as though expecting Blazepaw to not be there. Then she just sat for a few heartbeats, blinking rapidly, trying not to cry, while Blazepaw did the same.

"You're back." Her words weren't cold, rather, they were spoken on soft disbelief. "I thought you had left me forever…"

Blazepaw stepped closer, her heart pounding in her ears. "I thought I had to," she explained in a murmur. "I'm half-clan."

"I know." She smiled a little. "I guessed why Patchfur was looking at you like that. Why did you return?"

"I missed SnowClan. I had to come back," Blazepaw placed a paw on Flowersky's," to the cats I love."

Flowersky shook her head in disbelief, the slight smile still on her face. "I tried to shut you out, deny my feelings so I didn't hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"I didn't realize until I was away from the Clans," Blazepaw replied. "Where I could discover myself, my true feelings. I was worried you would reject me for either my feelings or because I was half-clan. Do you?"

Flowerfky shook her head again, this time viciously. "No! I love you, Blazepaw, no matter whose blood you carry."

Blazepaw purred. "I love you too."

…

"I want to be a medicine cat," Blazepaw told Firestar.

She had been home for half a moon, with Flowersky watching over her health; Blazepaw understood as she had been journeying for over eight moons. As the time had gone by, Blazepaw's heart had warmed every time she even caught a glimpse of Flowersky, the she-cat's smile making her day every time she saw it. Both Blazepaw and Flowersky knew that as medicine cats, they shouldn't be allowed to be mates, but there was nothing in the medicine cat code that explicitly said that, only that a medicine cat couldn't have kits; that was obviously not happening between the two she-cats.

Firestar blinked, surprised. "Are you sure? You've just barely returned, and you want to be… a medicine cat?"

Blazepaw nodded. "I've put a lot of thought into it, and this is what I've decided. I was never meant to take lives or hurt others: I was meant to help."

"What about Flowersky?" Firestar gave his adoptive daughter a knowing look. "I've seen the ways you look at one another; isn't that against the code?"

"The code says medicine cats cannot have kits," Blazepaw answered. "And besides… even if we didn't become mates, it's not like we won't still care for one another: we'll be working together after all."

Firestar sighed, but he smiled. "Alright. If that's what you want, then I support it. You can go to the half-moon gathering with Flowersky tomorrow and become a medicine cat." Blazepaw began to leave. "And Blazepaw?" Blazepaw turned back to her father. "I'm proud of you… You went on a journey all alone to fulfill a prophecy from StarClan, and now you want to be a medicine cat to prevent from hurting anything… with the cat you love." He beamed proudly at her. "I love you, Blazepaw."

Blazepaw teared up a little. "I love you too, Father," she whispered in return.

…

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Flowersky asked again before they reached the clearing with the Moon Tree – a hollow tree the moonlight filtered into.

Blazepaw nodded. "Yes. I'm sure of it. This is what I want." She looked into the blue eyes she had come to treasure so much. "With you…"

Flowersky smiled warmly. "Then let's go."

Blazepaw padded behind Fowersky into the clearing where all the other medicine cats were. Blazepaw recognized all of them from Gatherings, but she knew the apprentices would already have their names. Flowersky had filled her in on everything she had needed to know about the ceremony and other cat's names.

Owlfang, the light brown IceClan medicine cat, turned as Flowersky crested the hill, nudging his dark cream apprentice Larkwing. He offered Fowersky and Blazepaw a curt nod while Larkwing smiled warmly. The SunClan medicine cat Hawkstrike did nothing, his light brown tail wrapped around his paws, the tip twitching impatiently; his apprentice, Appleflight, seemed to have gained a bit of his personality, tapping her paw rapidly against the soft grass. While RippleClan's medicine cat, Ottertail, greeted the pair with a simple friendly nod of her delicate light brown head, her apprentice Turtlestep went so far as to grin at Blazepaw. Sagespots mewed a hello, but her apprentice strode right up to Blazepaw.

"Aren't you Blazepaw?" he asked, slightly eager.

Blazepaw nodded. "I am."

He grinned, his darker flecked pale gray fur bristling with excitement. "You know my sisters! Deerpelt and Petalwater? They were sad when Firestar said you had died, but now they'll know you're okay!" He touched his nose to her cheek for a second. "Oh! I'm Goosestep, by the way!"

Sagespots chuckled, shaking her tortoiseshell and white head. "Goosestep, stop overwhelming the poor girl. _You're_ the reason no one will want to come to these meetings anymore."

Goosestep grinned. "No, Hawkstrike and Appleflight are the cause of that. Anyway! Should we get things going?"

Flowersky smiled at the tom. "Yes." She glanced at Blazepaw. "Blazepaw, is it your wish to continue your journey as a medicine cat?"

Blazepaw nodded. "It is."

"Then lay in the pool of moonlight and may StarClan accept you as my apprentice," Flowersky instructed.

Blazepaw did as she was told and soon opened her eyes in a familiar sparkling forest with a silver tabby she-cat before her. "Feathertail!" Blazepaw brightened upon seeing her.

Feathertail smiled. "I see you got my message?"

Blazepaw tipped her head to the side slightly. "Message?" Her mind flashed back to the blue flower she had found in her nest one morning, reminding her of how much she missed Flowersky. "That was you?"

Feathertail dipped her head. "I thought you needed a little nudge. I couldn't bear to watch you live the rest of your life without the one you didn't know you needed. You're sure the life of a medicine cat is one you want?"

"Yes." Blazepaw didn't think she was ever surer about anything. "This is what I want. Spending the rest of my life with the cat I love so much…"

Feathertail's blue eyes flickered with familiarity. "Your life will not be easy if you choose this, Blazepaw. You must know that."

Blazepaw blinked, staring at the ground for a minute before looking back up to Feathertail. "I made my decision when I agreed to StarClan's power and fulfill their prophecy. And I love Flowersky so much…" Her voice trailed off a little. "I can't imagine life without her. Even if everyone is against us, I don't care as long as she's by my side."

Feathertail smiled, though Blazepaw thought she could see sorrow flickering in her eyes. "I understand…" she whispered. "You may never know why, but I understand."

Blazepaw blinked her eyes open, glancing over at the still dreaming Flowersky. Blazepaw smiled warmly, shifting closer. As she glanced at Flowersky again, Blazepaw could have sworn Flowersky was smiling.

 **Sooooooooooooooooooo... You guys remember when I said it wouldn't make you wait two months? And it's been four...? I am so sorry, but things piled up... and I also didn't know what to do for this chapter...**

 **So, here comes the 'help me' part of this little author's note. I have run out of ideas... and I have no idea what to do... I know what I want to name Blazepaw, but... apart from that, I haven't the fainest idea. Do you guys have any ideas? Can you help by reviewing? Maybe? Please?**


End file.
